Help from Above
by ZADRookie
Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks is a dream come true. Zim thinks is a pain in the back. Wanna know why?
1. Chapter 1: A new student

Well, here it is, the first chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 1: A new student.

"Everybody say 'Hi' to your new classmate", Mr. Otto said. The students grumbled and mumbled not saying anything in particular, nor paying to much attention to the newcomer. A green-skinned guy just yawned and a black-haired young man just looked out of the window, finding it more amusing than the new arrival.

"Well", Mr. Otto, the Advanced Physics teacher replied looking at the new student, "why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates and say something about you. You have 2 minutes before I continue the lecture".

The brown-haired girl looked at him, and nodded. She cleared her throat, and then she talked.

"My name is Reshiti(1), but you can call me Ren", some students snickered when they heard the girl's name.

"And if we want to call you Shit?", a student from the very far row asked. Ren shifted in her spot uncomfortable. The green guy snickered some, too. The black-haired guy looked from the window to the embarrassed girl standing in the front of the classroom and then looked over his shoulder looking for the owner of the voice and muttering 'jerk' below his breath.

"Now, now", Mr. Otto commanded, "be respectful with a lady. None wants a detention with me after class, do you?". All the snickers and mumblings stopped at once.

"I do apologize for that, Ms. Ren", said the teacher, who found it easily to say her nickname than her real name, "now go seat over there". Mr. Otto pointed to an empty seat next to the black-haired guy. Ren nodded again, a blush still covering her cheeks, and walked to her assigned seat. She took her seat and mumbled 'well done Ren, you said you were going to start anew in this college and you have only made a fool of yourself…'. The black-hired guy listened to her ranting about how embarrassing her introduction was and chuckled some. Ren looked at him and lifted a brow. The guy stopped and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, I…".

"Yeah, yeah", she said in a tired sing-song voice, rolling her eyes, "you are laughing WITH me, not AT me. Be more original with your lies. Besides… I don't care, I have already ruined the opportunity to fit here, anyway. Even that stupid alien over there can fit better than I do, and…"

"Wait, wait, wait", the black-hired guy stopped Ren's rants before she could go any further, "you can see him, too?". Ren blinked twice as if the guy had ask her if the sky was blue.

"Of course I can see he is an alien, duh!", she said in a whisper because Mr. Otto walked by her side handling the reviewed homework, "it's plain to see. Very obvious, one would think that being an 'advanced' form of life would have a better disguise than those cheap contact lenses and wig".

The boy looked at her and smiled some. "Yeah", he replied, "one would think that. But most of our classmates are morons, so they have never realize that Zim's an alien. I think that if he comes undisguised they wouldn't even know, nor care", he finished.

"His name is Zim? Go figure…", Ren sighed, "… that means that I wouldn't have fitted in, anyway. Because, you know…", she looked around to make sure none was listening to her and Mr. Otto was still handling paper works, and she lowered her voice to a whisper just for the guy, "… I wanna be a paranormalist".

The black-haired guy looked at her in disbelief. "Really?", that was all he was able to say.

"Crossed by heart", Ren replied and ran a finger over her chest in that well know motion.

The guy looked at her for another moment and then looked up to get the paper work Mr. Otto was handing him.

"Excellent work, Mr. Membrane. Keep it up".

"Yeah… thanks… I guess…", replied the guy with a slight smirk, "I will, Mr. Otto". Mr. Otto said nothing more and went to the front of the classroom to start his lecture.

"By the way", the guy said to Ren, "I'm Dib, Dib Membrane, nice to meet you". He offered his hand to her.

Ren smiled a bit and took the guy's hand in her, shaking it enough time as the introduction required. "I'm Ren, but you know that already", she said sighing.

"Well, Ren", he said retreating his hand, "nice to meet you… and welcome to college K"

"Thank you", she replied, a slight blush in her cheeks again, "I think I start to like it here"

**X X X X X X X X X X**

(1) Her name is pronounced as "LaezId" or something of the sort. You really need to hear it to get the hint.

Chapter 2 coming next saturday... stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	2. Chapter 2: The color of Jealousy is: ZIM

The second chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: Thank you to My crappy fan (to whom this story is dedicated, as I stated above), thank you The Smallest Invader (I tried to make this chapter larger, but maybe I'll stick to smaller ones, or mix'em... I'm not really sure of that, yet), thank you lydia (I'm really glad you liked the begining, I hope I don't screw up at the end; also, thank you for your interest in my previous story, I'll keep it in mind), thank you Dance Me Into the Night ("the promised re-write"? LOL Makes me think in the Holy Grial Quest or something of the sort XD), and last - but not least - thank you PsychoB (I love your puppy eyes, and I'm very glad you like this new fic so far... thank you for your interest in my previous story, I'll keep it in mind as well). THANK YOU ALL!!! I'LL DO MY BEST!!!

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 2: The Color of Jealousy is: ZIM.

Zim looked to the Dib and the new girl… how was she called again? Resisty or something? He shook his head… the hell with the girl's name! Why was she getting all the attention from the Dib-worm? The human was his nemesis, his opponent, his enemy… HIS and only HIS! The Dib-stink had no time to spend with a stupid human female when HE, the almighty Zim, was plotting his next evil plan to take over the Earth…

"But there he is…", Zim said lowly to himself, "… talking and smiling to that human female. Disgusting!"

"Well…", Mr. Otto said, "I'm going to write some important questions that are going to be essential for the exam on next week, so make teams from two to three persons, write them down and look for the answer in Chapter 6"

"Do you want me…", Dib and Ren said looking at each other and then laughed some.

"You first…", said Ren.

"Ladies first", replied Dib.

"Okay", Ren giggled, "do you wanna be my quiz partner?"

Before Dib could say 'I do', a shadow loomed over them. Both looked upon the shadow's owner to find a non-to-happy Zim standing in front of them.

"Dib-stink", Zim started, but he was looking at Ren instead with a very unfriendly look, "I, the almighty Zim!, has chosen you to be his partner in this assignment… you should feel honored, human".

"Sorry Zim", Dib said, not feeling sorry at all, "but this lovely lady asked me first". Dib winked at Ren and she snickered some.

"Oh, Dib!", Ren replied following the guy's cue, "you're making me blush… again". She winked back at him.

"Weeell…", Zim replied through clenched teeth, "the teaching unit says there can be three people in a team, so… you two are going to be in mine…".

"No way, Zim!", Dib said firmly and stood from his seat, "we are not gonna be in any team with you!".

Ren saw, from the corner of her eye that Mr. Otto had look over them, so she pulled Dib's trench coat sleeve.

"Please Dib", she whispered to him, "Mr. Otto is looking at us, if we make a fuss he'll give us detention… let Zim stay, it's just a question-answer thing. No big deal".

Dib looked down to Ren when he felt he was being pulled, then he looked at Mr. Otto who gave him an inquisitive look, finally he looked at Zim.

"Fine… you can stay", he said and took his seat again.

"Victory for Zim!", the alien claimed, lifting his right fist in the air.

"Whatever…", Ren and Dib grunted at the same time, both rolling their eyes. Both laughed a bit again looking at each other.

"Stop saying the same thing I say!", pouted Ren in a playful way, she attempted to smack Dib's arm.

"Me?", he snickered avoiding her harmless hit, "you are the one that mimics my very thoughts"

"Hellooo!", Zim voice interrupted the humans, "we have an assignment to do". The alien waved his gloved claw towards the blackboard.

"Geez, Zim", Dib replied looking at the alien and lifting a brow, "since when do you care about school assignments?"

"Since I'm a normal worm baby that comes to learn…", Zim hissed.

"Yeah… sure… _normal_", Ren said and made the quote signal with her fingers at the word 'normal', "anyway, since we are three: Zim can write down from question 1 to 10; you, Dib", she said and smiled at him, making Zim growl. Neither of the teenagers paid him any mind, "can start looking for the answers in chapter 6, and I'll write questions from 11 to 20, do everybody agree?"

"Who said you were the leader, female-wrom?", Zim snarled.

"Well… none…", Ren said and shrugged her shoulders, "but we have to do this assignment, and it'll be quicker this way… and fair, too".

"Zim", Dib glared at him… oh, if eyes could kill, "we are focusing in this assignment as you wanted us to, so stop whining and do as Ren told you".

"Fine!", Zim said, not knowing why he wanted to please the Dib, "but…", he stated, "I'm gonna do it because I, ZIM, was the ONE that said we should work on it… not because a human female is giving orders". He glared at Ren not too gently.

"Fine, whatever…", Dib and Ren said again at the same time. They smiled at each other but went on to do their part of the assignment…

The lunch bell rang at 1 o'clock. All student hurried out of the class room. Ren stood up just after she was sure there was none left… well, almost none, because Dib and Zim were there yet packing their own books. After Mr. Otto's class the next class was Diction and Drama with Mrs. Smith.

Mrs. Smith class was mostly focus on a dairy "show and tell" type of assignment. She'd ask the students to write down a 1 or 2 minute speech for the class about almost anything she could come up with and then they'd have to go forth and actually give the speech they wrote. This class "show and tell" was about "Where do I imagine myself in 5 years from now". Most of the speeches were crap, definitely the morons of the classroom had no higher expectative that to graduate, get laid, and win the lottery… or things of the sort.

Ren had liked Dib's speech, he wanted to be a famous paranormalist and forge a name of his own… he didn't want to be recognized for his father's work, but for his own. Dib thought that Ren's speech had been great, too. She wanted to be a paranormalist but she also wanted to go into science, because she said that both knowledge could support each other, even assist each other. Dib wanted to share with her his own point of view about the topic outside college… finally, he had someone that felt the same that he did… and she didn't think he was crazy, because they believed in the exact same thing: supernatural events or beings existed. They both giggled some when they heard Zim's speech. He had said that he would have the Earth conquered in less that those years and that humans would be just a memory in a History book. Mrs. Smith told Zim that it was such a big dream to run for president, but she also pointed out that if he worked in his social skills, he could go far. Ren and Dib grunted… the ailen had blown his cover with that speech but none noticed, nor cared.

"Are you going to the cafe(2)?", a voice startled Ren, she had already headed for the door. She stopped and look over her shoulder. Dib was looking at her with a lifted brow and his head was slightly tilt to the right, he smirked a bit.

"Oh, yeah…", Ren babbled, "yeah… I… yes… I…". She smacked her forehead. "Yes, I'm going to the cafe", she sighed. "I… don't even know where the cafe is, or the labs, or the other classrooms for my next class…", she sighed and smiled shyly.

"I can show you around if you like", Dib stated. Zim glared at both and growled before stepping out of the classroom. Ren looked at Zim before he were out of sight and then to Dib.

"That would be great", she answered and smiled some.

"Good", Dib said and nodded, "lets get going".

Zim definitely didn't like that both humans were getting along so well… not at all.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

(2) I'm using "cafe" to as a shortcut of the word "cafeteria", I didn't wanna use the term 'coffee shop' nor leave it as 'coffee'.

Chapter 3 coming next saturday... stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	3. Chapter 3: The silly descriptive chapter

Well, here it is, the third chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: Thank you to My crappy fan (to whom this story is dedicated, as I stated above), thank you The Smallest Invader, and last - but not least - thank you PsychoB. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY!!! I'LL KEEP DOING MY BEST!!!

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 3: The silly descriptive chapter

Both left the classroom towards the cafe that was just in the square in the middle of the campus, hard to miss, really. While both humans were walking to the place, Dib had a better chance to look at Ren. He could tell she was 18. She was 5'3", she had dark brown, waist-long, straight hair; her eyes were dark brown, too. She wasn't too thin or too chubby, she just had a nice body… all the right curves in all the right places. Dib shook his head and blushed some at the thought. She was nice, but he didn't thought that just because they liked almost the same things they were gonna be "something". She had her hair combed in a pony tail. She was wearing no make up, just a dark shade of wine lipstick over her lips. She was dressed in a black shirt that had a red gargoyle on the front with the legend "Mägo de Oz Fest"(3), on the back were other bands' names and even the dates and places where said concert was held. She wore black jeans that were tight over her rear, but loose at her ankles. She was wearing black tennis shoes that were partially covered by the baggy end of the jeans.

"Do you like what you see"

Ren's voice made Dib jump and then he cleared his throat. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean…", he started and blushed some, "… to stare".

She laughed. "It's ok, I don't mind… well, I DO mind", she snickered, "but I can tell you are not a perv or a mean guy… besides, you are quite handsome, too". She stuck her tongue out childish to Dib and went into the cafe.

_Wow! She thinks I'm hansome!_, Dib's mind jumped in joy while his body remained still in his spot. "Eh?! Handsome?! Me?!".

Ren had also checked Dib out when they where walking to the cafe, and she was more than pleased with the sight: He was 18 years old. He was 6 feets tall, his scythe-like lock was elbow-level, he wore glasses, a black trench coat, blue shirt with a gray indifferent face, black pants, and black combat boots with metal reinforcements at the tips and heels. He was not skinny nor too bulky; he had gone through Judo Classes and the exercise had done a wonderful work with his body, but she couldn't know that. He had well-marked, firm but elastic, muscles. Gorgeous, indeed. She checked Zim, too… but just because he was an alien, and she was glad that Zim was the real proof that she hadn't lost her common sense. She wasn't crazy or insane after all. She could tell Zim was 5'10'' tall. He looked like 18 years old but with extraterrestrial beings it was hard to tell. He wore a pink, waist-long shirt, instead of the long pink dress-like shirt that Ren never knew. He wore black gloves, pants, and black combat boots with some silver chains attached to every boot side. He kept a very slender and good-looking body.

Zim was following Dib and Ren from a safe distance, he didn't like the Dib to spend his time talking to a female-worm when he was suppose to chase HIM to know which was the next brilliant plan to enslave that dirt of a planet… but no! the Dib-meat had gone to play 'Romeo' with someone else!

The alien's eyes went wide when he realized he had thought of Dib as his Romeo but immediately shook the thought away. He only needed Dib for hero-villain games as they had always played… and nothing more, Zim assured himself.

"But then…", he whispered again to himself, "… why does my squeedly-spooch twist and jumps whenever that human female Ren is with him?".

He followed the humans inside the cafe and took a seat in a corner where he could look at them without them looking back at him. Zim frowned. Dib and Ren were eating some tuna sandwiches with orange juice while they were talking about yeti and big foot, and this and that. They were really having a good time.

"Geez", Dib said finally, he felt happy to talk to someone that really cared, "I can't believe I have found someone that shares my same paranormal interest".

"Me neither", Ren said and smiled, "most of the time I hear I'm a nutcase".

"Or insane", the boy said and smiled.

"Yeah, that too", said Ren laughing.

"After finishing the meal, I'll escort you to you next class", he said.

"Oh, how sweet!", she replied and laughed, "Thanks"

Dib nodded, he had seen a scar in Ren's right arm just below her elbow but he thought it better and decided to ask her after they trusted in each other some more… or maybe in another situation. He paid for their lunch and went out to keep with their tour.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

(3) Wizard Of Öz Fest (the group comes from Spain, but they are something like a Folk Rock Group or something of the sort)

Chapter 4 coming right now... stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	4. Chapter 4: The art of war and love

Well, here it is, the fourth chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: I uploaded 2 chapters in a row due to next weekend is gonna be a roaller coaster ride... but it isn't gonna be as fun as a real roller coaster. And as a preventive meassure I did this. If I have the chance, maybe I'll be uploading Chapter 5; but if I don't, at least I uploaded Chapter 4 that was for next Saturday, OK? I really wanna thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not. THANK YOU!!!

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 4: The art of war and love

Zim had heard the humans perfectly, even tough his antennae were covered by the wig he still heard them just fine. _So…_, he said taking mental notes, _that female Ren likes the paranormal, too_. He walked out 10 minutes after Dib and Ren had left. Before really going out Zim looked at the table both teenagers shared and saw the female food untouched in her tray. Dib's tray just had some crumbles and a half-eaten salad. He went out, throwing the information at the back of his mind for future reference, and thinking in the present. _Does she know that I, the perfect Zim, am an alien? Of course not, my disguise is infallible! But the Dib-worm was able to look through it… so maybe she was able, too_, he thought. He kept following the humans, Dib and Ren didn't do anything out of the ordinary: they were talking about vampires, loch ness monster, and this and that while the Dib pointed which buildings were the labs, which were the classrooms, which was the gym, and so on. Nothing harmful, really… but Zim didn't like the way the female Ren played with Dib's scythe or pushed him playfully. The alien snarled again and took hide behind one of the classrooms. Dib looked behind after hearing the snarl but soon he returned to guide Ren's tour.

"And…", he asked Ren, "… do you speak to yourself often?"

"Well…", she blushed, "… just when I feel nervous, or upset, even sad. I've tried to get rid of such annoying tic, but I can't… and I won't", she said looking up at Dib as if he had suggested it.

"No, no, no, of course not", he said and looked down to her eyes, smiling, "I do that, too, you know?"

"Really?", she said looking relieved.

"Really", he replied, "well… it looks like we are in your classroom already".

"Thank you, Dib", she said and went in. He stood by the doorway and leaned on its frame to support his weight.

"I was thinking…", he said after gulping. Ren looked at it and tilted her head expectantly. "… can I wait for you at the end of class?"

Ren smiled and nodded. "Sure, you don't need to do it but it would be great. If you cannot, it's ok too"

"No, no, no", he said and crossed his arms over his chest looking at her from the door, "it's not like I have something to do"

Zim, who was hanging from the top of the building with his spider legs, almost lost his balance but regained it before he could fall over the Dib. He had his hands balled in fists and his teeth were grinding against each other. _It's not like YOU have something to do?!_, Zim thought, _of course you HAVE something to DO!!! You have to be foiling my plans human!!! But here you are… flirting with a filthy human female, drooling all over herself because she has pretty eyes and a nice smile, uh? Well… we'll see_. With that, Zim retreated to go to his next class. Luckily, he had all his classes with the Did; and that female, didn't. Zim smiled, he didn't know exactly why he was happy that the next 40 minutes Ren wasn't gonna be around, maybe because the Dib-human'd have to pay attention to him, to Zim!!! Zim cackled an evil laughter and went into his classroom, hiding his spider legs as soon as he finish climbing down the wall. None saw him… none ever saw anything they didn't want to see.

Even though Zim and the Dib didn't share the classroom with Ren, it seemed that Dib was far away from there. He was paying a minimum amount of attention to the class and he was looking his wristwatch every five minutes or so. Zim, who was looking at him across the room, threw a paper ball at his head. Dib looked at it and then looked annoyed at Zim. When the human looked in his direction, Zim made the gesture for Dib to unfold and smooth the paper. Dib frowned but did it, he found a writing on the paper:

Don't let your guard down, Dib-worm, or your species'll be enslaved in front of you eyes and you wouldn't even notice… because your big head is somewhere else, rather, someONE else.

Dib reread the writing and then looked back at Zim. He wrote a reply and balled the paper again, he threw it to Zim. The alien caught the ball eagerly. Dib tilted his head, he didn't really though Zim would be paying attention to an answer. Oh, well…

Zim opened the paper and found the short reply:

Any problem with that?

Any problem with that? Any problem with that?! Of course there was a problem with THAT!!! Zim growled angry at the answer. And scribbled a reply, he broke his pencil in the process because he was placing to much strength over it. He got a pen, instead. He tossed the ball back at Dib hoping it would hit his eye or something, that would show him…

Dib sighed and opened the ball again, the answer was short and blunt:

Yes

Dib's jaw dropped as he saw the three letters that formed the word. He recomposed himself and wrote below Zim's answer. He threw the ball back. Zim looked at it, as if this time he didn't expected the reply but looked at it nontheless.

I don't care

Zim blinked, incredulous, reading Dib's reply. The human dare to defy him! Zim growled and threw the paper in the trash can. He looked at Dib by the corner of his eye but the human seemed too busy looking at his wristwatch again. Zim gripped the pen in his hand so tight that it also broke and shattered in his gloved claw. He'll have to take measures... drastic measures, if necessary.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 5 coming nex saturday... stay tunned... or maybe there will be no update next saturday, hard to tell, really.

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	5. Chapter 5: Waiter, there is a Swollen Ey

Well, here it is, the fifth chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: As always, thank you to my crappy fan, sometimes I wonder if I would be able to write a chapter where u cannot find any typo errors but... nah! XD; thank you to The Smallest Invader, that really supports Zimmy even tough she likes Ren, too XD (or that's what I think :P); thank you PyschoB, I loved the photos and the plushies... those are excelent bribes but I'm not easy to bribe XD; thank you ArtemisFowlTheThird, I'm really glad that you liked the story a lot, I liked your review and I hope I don't disapoint u in future chapters (or any of u that read for that matter); and last, but not least, thank you Nikooru-chan... would u really send the whole Irken Armada to beat the living crap out of me just to get the new chapter? Aw, that makes me so happy I'll cry T.T XD. Your review made me blush, as Artemis' review did, I think u r giving me too much credit. I really wanna thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not. THANK YOU!!!

By the way the " **o **" is a page breaker.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 5: Waiter, there is a Swollen Eyeball in my _Moka_

Dib had never felt the time run so slow in al his time at college, but this day seemed to last longer. When the last bell of the day rang he picked up his books, placed them in his backpack, over his shoulder, and headed toward the door. Zim blocked the path.

"What's the hurry, Dib-stink?", he growled, his claws clenching and unclenching.

"Don't bother me, Zim", Dib rolled his eyes, "I'm in a hurry right now".

"What can be more important", Zim hissed, "than saving your world?".

"The world doesn't even acknowledge I exist, Zim", Dib bowed his head, repressing a sad thought that was pulled in the back of his mind by another more joyful, "but I know of one person that does". He said that last statement with a smile.

"Could it be…", Zim said, playing with the silence that hung after, "… Zim?".

Dib lifted an eyebrow. "Don't be stupid, Zim", he said, "I'm talking about a real person, not an alien trying to look like one. Now, if you excuse me…". Dib tried to pass by Zim's side but the alien closed the path again.

"Buy I was the first _person_ that made you feel worthy, human", Zim looked at Dib's eyes, how dare the human to be ungrateful to him!, "without me, you'd have no proof of life from outside this dirty ball of mud called Earth!".

Dib looked at Zim for a moment. "You have done nothing, Zim", he pushed past the alien, "everyone still calls me _crazy_ or _insane_, even if I rubbed your undisguised face against them, they'd still call me that". Dib walked to the building where Ren was taking her last class. Zim looked the human's back before throwing a punch to the classroom wall, it crackled a bit. Zim rubbed his aching claw and left, going in the opposite way the Dib had. His eyes sparkled with a menacing flame. "Wait and see", he mumbled.

o o o o o

"So, do you know the Swollen Eyeballs?", Dib asked Ren over a cup of coffee at a local coffee shop with a nice view of the park.

"Oh, yeah!", she nodded and started listing them, lifting one finger for each name, "Agent Darkbooty… Agent Nessie… Agent Disembodied Head… and Agent Tunaghost".

"And… Agent Mothman", smiled Dib… so long he hadn't contact the S.E.

"Agent Who?", asked Ren lifting a brow.

"Agent Mothman", said Dib a little bit hurt in his pride that she didn't even seem to know his alias, "I'M Agent Mothman".

"Oh", she said poking the creamed toppling of her cold _moka_, "sorry, I have been away from the S. E. since… _the incident_".

"Incident?", Dib looked at her, interested about it, "what kind of incident?"

"It's not a nice memory", Ren started, "Back then, I was known as Agent Dragonfly, I had convinced the S. E. that I had proof of a real crop sign at the outskirts of my town… but they got really pissed of when they arrived and found nothing".

"Not even a cow rolling over the crops?", Dib smirked but composed himself.

"No", she shook her head, "not even that. The crop sign wasn't anywhere to be found. As it had never existed. The S. E. agreed on not letting me in their net anymore because I wasn't being serious about all the paranormal study". Ren sighed and poked her flan.

"I see…", Dib thought of the times he had also failed to the S. E., "so… you were Agent Dragonfly?"

"Yes…", she said, cheering up a bit, "… we are related, you know, Mothman… Dragonfly…"

"Yes…", Dib said and thought for a moment, the scar below Ren's elbow caught his eyes again. "Uhm… can I… ask you something?"

"Oh… this…", Ren said, following Dib's eyes and touched her scar, "car accident… just a few years ago… almost a year after the S. E. disowned me".

"I see… I didn't meant to bring it up…", Dib started, apologizing.

"It's ok", she laughed heartily, "it's a good conversation starter as any… I have more like this; this was because my bone cracked and ripped through the flesh. Very gross… and very, very painful".

"Mhmm…", muttered Dib, and frowned. He almost spilled his coffee from his mouth.

"I have others that are hidden below my clothes", she winked at him, mischievously. Dib shuffled in his chair.

"R-r-really?", he stammered and blushed.

"Yup", Ren said, non-chantingly, "I have one in my head, but the hair hides it pretty well. I have one in the left leg, also a broken bone that ripped out, and I have one ring-like scar just below my breast. It goes all the way around. Wanna see it?". She gave him a sensual Cheshire's cat smile and placed her hands at the end of her black shirt.

Dib gulped. "I don't think… it's a good… idea. I mean… we are… Oh, MY GOD!!!", he said leaving his cup on its plate with a shaky hand; before he could go on, Ren lifted her shirt. Dib's eyes went wide and blushed, he immediately placed his hands over them. He heard Ren laugh.

"Don't be such a crybaby", she said still laughing, "did you really thought I was such a perverted exhibitionist?". Dib parted his fingers and looked at Ren. She had lifted her shirt, true, but she had a black tank top below it so there was no "harm" in what she had done.

"You cannot see the scar, because the tank top line still covers it. It's a very thin scar. But I think it's sexy", she laughed some and lowered her shirt. "Oh, boy! You should have seen your face when I lifted my shirt, all flustered and red! Red looks good on you, Dib". She smiled at him trying to reassure him from his discomfort. He wasn't the only one that was socked by her bold action…

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 6 coming right now... stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	6. Chapter 6: TVMan is not a superhero, kid

Well, here it is, the sixth chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: I uploaded 2 chapters in a row due to the fact that this month has been full of things to do that I usually don't need to do. It's like... when u don't have anything to do one day but suddenly everybody call you and want you to do different things with them the same day, have u ever had a day like that? Well, now... lets say that instead of only one day, it's the whole month!!! And as a preventive meassure I did this. If I have the chance, maybe I'll be uploading Chapter 7; but if I don't, at least I uploaded Chapter 6 that was for next Saturday, OK? I really wanna thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not. THANK YOU!!!

By the way the " **o **" is a page breaker.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 6: TVMan is not a superhero, kids

Zim had followed Dib and Ren to the coffee shop near the park. He had heard and taken notes of everything he could use against the human so far. He could start going into the S. E. database to look for her file and see if she was saying the truth about the crop incident. Maybe if it was something bigger than that he could tell the Dib-stink that she wasn't being honest with him and he would leave her and go back to chasing him instead. Also he was going to look about that car wreckage the female Ren told Dib about, it could be juicy if he could use the information against her. Because he was looking at them with telescopes, his eyes went wide when he saw the Ren-beast lift her shirt. He almost dropped the telescopes but he decided to focus them on the Dib to watch his reaction. The face of the boy was all red and flustered, he had covered his eyes until Ren told him that she was just joking. Zim went again to look at the female Ren. He sighed relieved when he saw the black tank top but he was really mad that she had proposed the human to look at her scars. He, Zim, had more impressing battle scars than the ones Ren said she had. When the brown-haired girl lowered her shirt, Zim decided there was nothing more he needed from the time being, he left silently, heading to his base. He had a lot of research to do…

o o o o o

Zim arrived to his home-base and made an entrance that would have put a tornado to shame.

"Curse you earthnoid Dib!!!", he cried and slammed the door to close it. He teared his wig off and shred it right there and then; he took his lenses off, closing his claws over them until they shattered and he brushed the fragment of his gloved claws, "This isn't real… this is a nightmare… this is…". Zim's ranting was left in the middle when he heard a moan coming from the TV. His antennae perked up and his right eye twitched… that cursed sound! He looked at the TV just to cover his eyes almost immediately.

"ARGH!!! Disgusting!!!", he retorted.

Gir was looking the TV, unaware of his master arrival. The show in the TV was definitely a porn movie; at that moment when Zim heard the moan, two guys were at it entangled in a very busy act.

"Gir!!!", ordered Zim not opening his eyes not uncovering them either, "turn that disgusting filth of a program off!!!"

"Aaawwwww…", cooed the little robot, "why? They are wrestling! They are trying to bite their faces off of each other", said Gir when the guys kissed each other so passionately that it seemed they were going to rip their faces from their skulls.

"GIR!!!", ranted Zim and ran across the living room to go into hiding in the kitchen where that abomination of a program couldn't stab his eyes. Gir turned off the TV and ran into the kitchen swinging his arms above his head and giggling for no reason. He jumped over the table and looked at Zim, his tongue plucked outside his metallic mouth as always. Zim looked at the robot and snorted. He rubbed his forehead as if he were tired.

"Why are you watching that s-s-show, Gir!?", Zim felt he could rip his own tongue that same instant, but he thought it better and decided that a soap bar would suffice.

"TVMan was here!", said Gir excited, "he told me that with his TV powers he could give me more channels and all the Monkey Show I could watch!!!… I love that show…", the little robot cooed.

"TVMan?", replied Zim puzzled, "exactly _what_ TVMan?"

"Oh, oh!", Gir jumped up and down on the table, "he flew to the pole outside and placed some colorful wires and then he flew back into the house and started to change channels with his TVMan control sight. He said that a big TV like ours should have super channels like him!"

"You… left… a human… inside…?", Zim felt a headache coming and his right eye twitched a little.

"Mhmm…", Gir seemed to ponder the question, "… mmaaayybbeee…"

"GIR!!! How could you? You could have compromised the mission! Don't you understand that!", Zim paced back and forth, and went ranting on and on about the security of the base, the important mission of conquering the planet; but Gir didn't seem to be hearing him anymore.

"But masta…", he said finally making Zim stop in his rant and his tracks, "… that show is almost like seeing you and Mr. Big-Head…"

"What?!", scream Zim.

"Yup", nodded Gir sagely, "they wrestle everywhere, like you and Mr. Big-head: at school, on the yard, in the bathroom, in the alley, in the plane, in a tuna can, in the moose room…", Gir pointed every place he had seen in the movie, and some more that only existed in his twisted imagination. The more places he mention, the more Zim wanted to hit himself unconscious.

"Gir! Stop it!", he pulled his antennae in frustration, "the Dib and I don't wrestle that way…"

"Bbuuutt…", Gir said as if trying to make a point, "when the one that was winning was over the other, the guy below said: 'no more! No more! No more!'; but the one up didn't want the one down to give up so, he bite his enemy face to make him fight back, and…"

"Ggiiirr!!!", growled Zim, "enough! I told you already the Dib and I don't fight like that! Now leave! I'm gonna be working in the lab"

"Okey dokey!", replied Gir and made a little brake dance over the table, "I'm going to watch the Monkey!!!"

Gir left the room and Zim sighed heavily, he flushed himself down the toilet on the kitchen to his lab. He arrived to his lab and looked around, he had to research that female Ren in the S. E. Network. He didn't wanna leave any trace that he had gone in there. He knew the Dib human still kept contact with them, not to frequent, but still. He sat in front of his computer and went into the S. E. N., he hacked around the login information so he didn't have to leave any trace that he was there. He went in and roamed around looking for the S. E. database. He found it and broke the codes of the first firewall. Human passwords were nothing compared to Irken information security. Of course, the more he got in, the more difficult the codes were. In the end, he got stuck with a code so strong that he had to leave his computer look for the correct combination.

"Computer!", he demanded, "research for this last code and bring the one that is 100 _per cent_ correct".

The computer hummed and answered. "If the information needs to be 100 _per cent_ accurate, research will take 1 day, 14 hours, 35 minutes, and 10 seconds".

"What?!", Zim replied, disbelieving, "How come it will take that long?!".

"If security is compromised", the computer retorted, "a defensive protocol will track the signal back to this base and will infect the system to erase all the information within".

"Fine", Zim growled angry, "take your time… but make it quick!!!"

"Research will take 1 day, 14 hours, 35 minutes, and 10 seconds", the computer said back in its emotionless voice.

Zim sighed, he could not do to much at the moment, behind that code laid all the files of the S. E., if he screwed it up he'll lose the only thread he had to find something dirty about that female Ren. But why her presence bothered him so much? The alien shrugged his shoulders and went to take a well-deserved sleep. The computer screen showed its countdown…

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 7 coming next saturday... stay tunned... or maybe there will be no update next saturday, hard to tell, really.

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	7. Chapter 7: Let the ZADR begin

Well, here it is, the seventh chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: As always, thank you to my crappy fan, you beat me at the typo errors but... nah! XD I hope this chapter doesn't have any because I want you to be proud of me not making typo mistakes in a chapter, any chapter :P; thank you ArtemisFowlTheThird, I'm really glad that you became a 'follower' of this story after your first review (like most of the persons I try to thank here); thank you to The Smallest Invader, I'm trying to make this fic half serious-half hilarious, I'm really glad you and everybody else enjoyed Kinky Gir XD; thank you Emilin Rose and welcome to this fic!; and last, but not least, thank you PyschoB, but if you don't mind I'd need to take Ren out of the closet for plot purposes XD. I really thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not. THANK YOU!!!

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 7: Let the ZADR begin 

Dib returned to his house quite happy with the events of the day. He was a little bit disappointed that Ren hadn't let him escort her to her house. 'Gee, Dib! You are such a gentleman, but if you keep acting that way someone is gonna believe we are more than just classmates… or friends', she had told him that and then she had waved her hand good-bye while she walked away from the coffee shop.

"Well, never mind…", he said and closed his eyes feeling the breeze blow over his face and body, making his trench coat fly a bit behind him, "I'll see her tomorrow at college".

He went into his house and was startled by Gaz's voice.

"Where have you been?", she snorted not leaving his Game Slave.

"I've been out", replied Dib not wanting to go into detail.

"Trying to catch your boyfriend, Zim, again?", Gaz snickered.

"Actually…", Dib said mockingly, "I was with a girl"

Gaz's eyes flew open but she closed them again in that trademark frown of her. "Don't say…", she grunted.

"Yes", Dib nodded, ""she likes paranormal stuff, Mysterious Mysteries…"

"Oh!", snickered his sister, "it's an imaginary girlfriend. And here I was thinking you really had talked to a girl for once"

"She is real!", Dib growled, "her name's Ren. I met her at the Advanced Physics class".

"Has she ever considered to commit suicide with a name like that?", Gaz replied with an evil smirk.

"I think it's a nice name", he said going in Ren's defense, "original".

"Is she some kind of runaway freak from a nearby circus?", Gaz said scouting her brother's face. Oh, eyes could say more than words.

"In fact…", Dib said, clearing his throat, "… she is quite pretty".

"Sure, Did, whatever", growled Gaz, the topic didn't really interested her, "now, get out of here, I'm trying to play".

Dib shrugged and went to his room. Now that Gaz had brought the topic he could really say Ren was a beautiful girl; and not only that, she was intelligent, fun… maybe a little bit wild for Dib's standards, but she was ok. Someone he could really think to have a relationship beyond friendship. He laid on bed and though about Ren, he started from her long silky hair. He wondered if it was as soft as he had seen it. He went to her eyes, the brown so dark that sometimes they seemed black if she was under a tree or roof shadow . He really liked the way her eyes looked everything with such an innocent way. Her lips, the dark shade of wine made her skin look paler. He wondered if he could kiss those lips some day… Then he thought of his skin, so green and healthy. Smooth, stainless, not even a wrinkle that could give away his real age. His flat chest and slender body, fragile but strong in its own way. His hips, almost girl-like, that swung with a hypnotizing peace. He really wanted to smack it and hear him call his name… 'wait a moment!!!', Dib thought, 'since when Ren has green skin and a flat chest?! Not to mention that she should have girl-like hips… she is a girl!!! Oh, my God!!!…'. Dib opened his eyes in the darkness of his room.

"Why I was thinking about Zim if I was trying to imagine Ren? Stupid Gaz saying Zim's my boyfriend", he shifted on the bed and decided to clear his mind through a good night sleep.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 8 coming right now... stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	8. Chapter 8: Fan Service

Well, here it is, the eighth chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt. 

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: I uploaded 2 chapters in a row due to the fact that this month has been full of things to do that I usually don't need to do. And, yes, I'm aware that I updated Ch 7 and Ch 8 on Friday... I did this because I'll be working on Saturday so I'm not sure I'll be able to post the story that day. But worry not, dear readers! For I'll be free to return to my insane rampage after this comming Saturday. Hurray! If I have the chance, maybe I'll be uploading Chapter 9; but if I don't, at least I uploaded Chapter 8 that was for next Saturday, OK? I really wanna thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not. THANK YOU!!!

WARNING: The following chapter has some lime, not lemon but lime. I don't really think this chapter is harmful in any way but be warned that it may have some M/M relationship hints and stuff.

By the way the " **o **" is a page breaker.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 8: Fan service

Gloved claws slipped under a black shirt. Pink, five-fingered hands caressed a pair of firm and round buttocks. Tongues and lips lock in a struggle to conquer and be conquered. Muffled moans from the human mouth; pants from the alien's. Bodies crushed so tight together, trying to become one.

"Zim…", said the young paranormalist, grateful of being able to take some air after the breathless kiss, "it's happening again…"

"Shut up…", commanded the alien, but there was no hate or annoyance in his voice, "Kiss Zim…"

When Dib was leaning to fulfill the request a "blip" came from the computer behind them making him stop half the way.

INCOMMING TRANSMISSION…

"Don't bother us, computer", said Zim in a lazy tone, he felt himself lighter being wrap in Dib's arms and pulled himself up to met the human's lips.

LOCATING SOURCE OF TRANSMISSION: The Massive.

"What?!", said Zim partially waking from his dream-like state, "they cannot see you! Worst of all: they cannot see ME with YOU!"

Zim poke Dib's nose making him stop before he could met Zim's mouth.

"Let'em stare…", murmured Dib an kissed the gloved finger that poke his nose, "that… or they'll have to call you back when you are less busy"

After kissing Zim's gloved finger he took the cloth between his teeth and pulled it to take the glove off.

CONNECTING TRANSMISSION IN 10 SECONDS

"No!", Zim said, he wanted to be mad at the human but he felt incapable of doing so, "You have to leave… or hide"

9 SECONDS

"I don't wanna leave you…", Dib whispered, the glove fell from his mouth; he looked around, patting the alien's rear unaware that he was doing it.

8 SECONDS

"Don't you understand anything, human!?", Zim said, his mind numb; he pushed his rear against Dib's hand every time the pat was gonna be given, "If they find about us…"

7 SECONDS

"I don't care…", Dib looked into Zim's crimson eyes, he had seen them many times before but never the way he looked at them now, so full of bright, so full of light… and even if Zim tried to deny it, so full of wanting and lust, "… and you know you don't care either…"

6 SECONDS

Zim gaze was trapped in Dib's golden eyes. They were so enticing, so deep. He wondered how many times he had locked eyes with the Dib but never this way before. He felt all warm and content looking into that sea of gold. He wondered if the Tallest would understand that he didn't received the transmission at that moment. No, he had to answer the transmission, his leaders were calling…

5 SECONDS

Zim felt he had to be more worried, angry, and desperate to take the human out or hide him but he felt he was in a slow-motion state. No matter how fast he wanted to move, it seemed he went slower.

4 SECONDS

"Zim…", Dib's voice came reassuring, "… you know you don't want to stop"

3 SECONDS

"We have to… for now", Zim said and looked for a place to hide the human, "and if you wanna live you are going to follow my lead"

2 SECONDS

Zim took Dib's right wrist in his hand, picked up his glove with the other and made the human to duck below the computer console. The space between the floor and the console was enough for the Dib to seat, he'd have to hunch a bit, but it was the closest place the alien had to hide him while he handed the call from his leaders.

1 SECOND

Zim placed his glove over his hand again and arranged his seat to be in front of the computer screen.

"Don't move nor make any noise, Dib-stink", he said and tried to compose himself to receive the transmission.

0 SECONDS… RECIVING INCOMMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE MASIVE

At that very moment, Dib went out of hiding and, taking the irken in his arms, planted a passionate and hungry kiss over the alien's lips.

"Well, hallo, Zim", a pair of purple and red eyes looked at him from the screen…

o o o o o

"AAAHHHH!!! NO, MY TALLEST, THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!!!", Zim fell from his bed struggling with his bed sheets to stand. When his mind registered he was in his bedroom, he sighed relieved. "It was… just a dream", he said, feeling his face hot.

In another house, at the same time, someone had a similar dream… if not the same.

"AAAHHHHH!!!! HOLLY MOTHER OF F…", Dib woke up and looked all around, he was in his bedroom and the moonlight was glowing through his window. A nocturnal bird flew by, it's shadow quite big for a normal howl or vampire. "It was just a dream. Just a dream and nothing more…", Dib laid again on his bed and closed his eyes.

A shadow was standing over the roof of the house in front of the black-haired paranormalist. "It's just a little push…", it said, "hope you both get the hint". A pair of wings unfolded from its back. The shadow jumped from the roof and flew into the night…

Chapter 9 coming next saturday... stay tunned... or maybe there will be no update next saturday, hard to tell, really.

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	9. Chapter 9: Of ghosts and aliens

Well, here it is after a long delay, chapter nineth of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: Thank you ArtemisFowlTheThird, I'm really glad you like this story so far; thank you to The Smallest Invader, I'm trying to make this fic half serious-half hilarious, I'm really glad you and everybody else enjoyed the Fan Service... I wrote it just for u all people!!! XD; thank you Nikooru-chan, I know it is also hilarious the fact of "What if Red and Purple watch...", the idea has a lot of potential... but then I couldn't post the story here but in AFF :P; MadeUpFigment (yeah, I know u don't like to be called like that but I like to mess your mind XD) I'M VERY HAPPY U LAUGHED WITH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, that means I'm making a decent work :P. I really thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not. THANK YOU!!!

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 9: Of ghosts and aliens

Next day was Friday, Dib was looking forward to met Ren at the cafeteria and maybe chit-chat a little bit before each one had to go to their separate classes. Zim had looked the computer progress before leaving to go to College: "1 day, 4 hours, 35 minutes, and 10 seconds", read the screen. He huffed and left.

"Mornin' Dib", Ren said cheerfully, standing from her table and waving at him.

"Good morning", Dib replied and smiled some, walking over her, waving back, "do you want something for breakfast?"

"Oh, no", she said, "I ate back at home, but thank you anyway".

"Ok", he said, "and… hum… erm…"

"I like it when you are so eloquent", Ren giggled. Dib chuckled and took a deep breath, trying to make coherent sentences.

"I was wondering", he said, "if you weren't to busy today, maybe we could… you know… go out?"

"Oh, I'd like that", Ren said, "what are we going to do?"

"We can go to the movies", said Dib more excited, "what kind of movies do you like?"

"I like thrillers, horror, fantasy…", Ren said, "stuff like that… sometimes, even comedy".

"Fine, I'll check the theatre schedule online and see if there is a movie that match your liking", Dib said, "we can check it over lunch, the cafe has a wireless service".

"That'd be great!", Ren said, "But… are you sure you wanna go see the movie I pick?"

"Yeah…", Dib nodded and smiled a reassuring smile, "as long as it is a not-so-girlish movie".

"Yeah, they sucks!", Ren nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, "The plot is always the same: boy meet girl, they fall in love, guy loses girl, guy does something unnecessary romantic, guy gets girl back again, they live happily ever after. The End. The only thing that change is the place, and the actors", she and Dib laughed.

"Glad to hear that", Dib agreed, "maybe we can spy on Zim after the movie".

"Spying on a real alien would be good", she smiled at him, "it's not like the movie is gonna take too much of our time".

"Fine!", said Dib, "is a date, then".

"No…", Ren said and winked at Dib's puzzled expresion, "… it's a field research".

Zim had arrived to College and after confirming his suspicion on Dib being with the Ren-female, he stomped right into his classroom. "Just you wait… you little wretched… argh!!!". He could still see from the classroom's window that the Dib was walking that good-for-nothing female to her classroom first… he even was carrying her backpack!!! Zim growled and hissed… he was gonna recover the Dib one way or another, even if it meant taking something, rather someONE, out of the picture.

At lunch, Dib and Ren sat together in the cafe. Zim sat at the same corner away from the humans' eyes. Dib took out his laptop and waited for it to pick the wireless signal from the place. Once he got online, Dib went to _frydaymovies(dot)com_ and scrolled for the new releases as well as the available movies that day.

"What about this one", Dib suggested pointing a movie called _Premonition_, "it's about a girl that can see the future and see tragedies but none believes her".

"Mhmm… maybe", Ren said scrolling with her eyes, "what about this one… it looks more of our liking". She pointed to a movie called _An american haunting_.

"Do you wanna check what it is about first?", Dib asked before clicking over the movie's name.

"Yeah, sure", she nodded and placed her hand over Dib's to get access to the optical mouse in the laptop keyboard. Dib blushed lightly but didn't move. He cleared his throat and read: Between 1818 and 1820, The Bell family, from Tennessee, got involved in the horrible experience of living with a ghost that haunted their house. The spirit got more violent with its attacks until it finally killed one of the family members.

"Wow…", muttered Dib, "it says here that is a true story…"

"I see…", Ren said, "that's what I call a ghost with bad attitude, so… do you wanna watch it?"

"Yeah, sounds… interesting", Dib said, looking at Ren's hand, that was still over his.

"Oh, sorry!", Ren said and blushed, she took her hand away from his.

"No need to…", he said and smiled some.

"Anyway…", Ren said trying to go away of the current situation", "what time is it gonna be on?"

"Lemme see…", Dib clicked in other link and the schedule popped up, "we go out of college at 3 o'clock, the one we can watch starts at 4:15PM".

"The theatre is close from college?", Ren asked and looked at Dib.

"Sort of…", he replied and nodded some, "we'll have to take a bus, tough".

"Sounds good", she smiled and patted Dib's hand again, "you can show me the places the bus drive by… the trip'll familiarize me with the city".

"Yeah, why not!", Dib smiled and this time he patted her hand, too, "it'll be a useful trip".

"Great!", she nodded and blushed a little bit more taking her hand away shyly, "I'll see you here then and we'll leave for the theatre".

"It's a deal…", Dib chuckled.

Zim growled, the female-worm was so close to the Dib-beast while they were looking at his laptop. _That's the laptop the Dib uses for ME, for ZIM!!!_, his mind ranted, _but here he is, all goody and stuff so he can look for an entertainment for this disgusting, filthy, annoying… FEMALE!!!_ Zim clawed the table he was seated at, that female wasn't gonna take what was rightfully his! No one ever paid any attention to Dib… EVER… until he, ZIM!, arrived to Earth… and now, that pathetic excuse of a female-human was trying to keep the Dib from him; well, she didn't knew who she was playing with, Zim'd show her…

Zim barely missed the two humans standing up and leaving, lunch almost over and classes would be starting in a couple of minutes, he stood up and followed.

"Gee! I'm quite excited about the movie", Ren giggled and poked Dib's shoulder, "but I must warn you, despite other girls, I don't get scare easily".

"Uh?", Dib muttered and returned the poke on her forehead, "is that so?"

"Yes, yes it is!", she giggled some more and swatted his finger away, "so… don't try something funny".

"Something funny?", the black-haired guy retorted.

"Yes", she said and looked up at him, then she looked forward, "like trying to place your arm around my shoulders or so…"

"No, no I won't", Dib blushed and averted his eyes to a lab building.

"Then… are you implying I'm not "hitting" material?", Ren lifted a brow, looking at Dib, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"N-n-no, that's not…", Dib blushed more, "I mean… of course I'd try to hit on you… NO!… I mean… I won't… don´t look at me like that… I'd try… but… if you… don't want… err…", he hung his head down, defeated.

"You are so funny, Dib!", Ren laughed and patted his back, "but you must be careful with girls… you shouldn't let anyone manipulate your opinions, not even a pretty face", she winked at him.

Dib looked at Ren and smiled some, "yeah, you are right", he lifted his head, "but is kinda complicated when you try not to hurt people…"

"Yeah… I understand you", she nodded sagely, "but sometimes you have to tell the truth if the moment is right".

"Well… we are here", Dib said and gave Ren her bag pack back, "see ya at the cafe…"

"Yes", she smiled at him, "thank you for carrying my stuff… you shouldn't have… see ya!" Both teenagers waved each other 'good bye'. Ren went into her classroom and Dib walked toward his.

"Well, well, well… what have we here", a growling voice came from Dib's right side. He looked over his shoulder and saw Zim walking just a few steps behind him, "I can't believe you let yourself be manipulated for such a worm-baby like her".

"Go away, Zim!", Dib said plainly, "I have no time to play with you". Suddenly Dib felt himself being hurled around and felt his head hit a hard surface. When the chirps in his head faded enough to let him know what happened, he found himself slammed against the hard wall of the nearby building; Zim had a tight grip on his trench coat collar, and the Irken was everything but happy at that moment.

"Play, Dib?!", Zim snarled and Dib almost felt the sharp teeth of the alien on his chin, "do you think I'm playing right now, uh?! Does this looks like a game now, Dib?!"

"Gee, Zim! Chill out…", the black-haired guy tried to sound as calm as he could, "if you are so bent over Earth conquest I would think you would be glad I'm off your hair… well… you know, if you HAD hair".

"Well… of course…", the alien cleared his throat and let go of his trench coat, "I'm glad you are away, that human-female is a good distraction, indeed".

"So…", Dib said dusting himself, "… no need to get all winded up for such trivial thing like that". Zim looked at Dib more intently as if he wanted to say something more but couldn't.

"Yeah…", the alien nodded not so convinced, "… you are right. But don't say I didn't try to be fair and give you the chance to fight back". And with that Zim turned around and walked to the classroom.

"Ough!", Dib complained rubbing his head and walking the same way, "it hurt. And what's his problem?"

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 10 coming next saturday... stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	10. Chapter 10: Movies'll never be the same

Well, here it is after a long long long long looooonnnggg delay, chapter tenth of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: Thank you ArtemisFowlTheThird, and MadeUpFigment (yeah, I know u don't like to be called like that but I like to mess your mind XD). I really thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not. It's been a long time since I posted something, anything at all... and I do apologize for that. I was in a lack of inspiration. This, of course, it's not an excuse and I'll really try to catch up with the story. Also, thanks to the new readers that have added this story to their favorites to get the chapter update, I really hope I don't disappoint any of you. And finally: HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL, THANK YOU!!! Enjoy!!!

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 10: Movies would never be the same…

Finally, classes were over and Dib hurried to the café to wait for Ren. He poked his head inside and took a look at the place: no sign of Ren. _No problem_, he thought, _I'll wait… her teacher must be holding'em up_. He took a seat on a nearby table, close to the window so he could see her approach the building.

After 20 mins. had past, Dib started to get worried, nervous, and pessimistic. _Maybe she was just playing with me…_, he thought, _maybe she didn't really wanna go with me but she said it anyway because she didn't wanna make me look like a loser with girls… no, no, no, she is not that way… if she hadn't like the idea she would tell me the truth…_ Dib went rambling mentally and didn't look at the person standing by his side. The person cleared his throat. Dib looked at the person, startled due to the interruption.

"Are you among the living, now?", Ren asked playfully, "you sure looked in deep thought… is something bothering you?"

"No, no…", Dib smiled weakly, "I just… was wondering if we'd make it to the theatre"

"Yeah!", Ren looked at her tennis appreciatively, "Sorry about that… some girls from my class wanted me to go to a slumber party today and… it was hell to take'em off my back"

"I see…", Dib nodded, "but why did you declined their offer?"

"Because…", Ren lifted her head and looked at Dib, "I'm not a normal girl"

Dib looked at her, puzzled. Ren giggled and walked to the door. She waited for Dib to follow. "I mean, c'mon! I don't like being a normal girl… it's not appealing"

"Hehehe…", Dib chuckled, "I see… so… you don't like to play 'Dare or Tell'… or paint your nails while you talk about boys…"

"Hell, no!", Ren laughed, "that's so girl-related… and even though I'm a girl I don't wanna be an stereotype. That was one of the reasons I got into paranormal studies."

"I see", Dib said and walked with Ren to the bus stop. He noticed that Ren had become quite silent after her comment, he poke her ribs and she looked at him with a forced smile. "Sorry if I hit a sore spot"

"No…", she said and shook her head, "it's just that people is used to believe that girls are all cute, shy, peaceful; they believe they only can talk about: fashion, make up, boys, shoes and other not so interesting topics".

"I understand", nodded Dib and looked at the oncoming bus, "that's the one we need". The bus stopped and they went up. Ren walked right to the end and took the window seat. She looked through the window.

"Don't forget to tell me about the important places the bus pass by", she said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I won't…", said Dib.

Ren was gloomy at the beginning of the bus trip but as soon as Dib pointed out the main streets, museums, stores, monuments, and other stuff Ren started to cheer up and asked him about the legends behind the old downtown buildings or about the places he liked to visit the most and so on. After a 20 mins. bus ride they dropped off in front of the theater.

"It's 3:45PM already", Dib said.

"We still have plenty of time", replied Ren crossing the street to reach their destination. Dib walked by her side.

"Do you wanna go buy the tickets and I buy the popcorn and soda or the other way around?"

"I'll buy the munchables", said Dib, "you take care of the tickets"

"Roger, roger", Ren replied and laughed some.

Zim had seen the humans go into de bus, he pulled out his communicator from his PAK and called Gir to pick him up. When Gir arrived flying to college wearing his dog costume, he was in duty mode but as soon as he landed his eyes went light blue again.

"Hi, masta! Were you a good boy in school today?", the SIR unit chirped, "did u play with mud and draw a mooshgoose?"

"No, Gir!", Zim replied taking Gir's leash, "we don't do those thing in this school. Besides, we need to follow the Dib". Zim took a small tracking device out of his PAK, on the screen a red dot blinked and moved. "When I slammed the human against the wall, I tagged him with a bug. It will allow us to follow him and that puny, insignificant Ren-female wherever they go".

"Ooooohhh", exclaimed Gir, "I like bugs… I like'em so much that sometimes I eat'em". He giggled and flung his small arms up and down.

"Yes, Gir, how… interesting", replied Zim making a disgusted frown, "lets follow the humans".

Zim sat on Gir's back and the little robot started his rockets, giggling insanely and leaving the college ground. Zim was checking his tracking device and soon they were following the bus Dib and Ren took. They landed on an alley right after the humans had cross the street.

"So… they are gonna watch a movie, eh?", Zim replied.

"Aw! I wanna watch a move, too", said Gir and hugged his master's leg.

"Gir! Concentrate!", said Zim and pushed Gir away from his leg, "dogs aren't allowed in that place". The alien pointed the picture of a dog with a cross over it.

"Why!?", started crying the insane SIR, "Why don't you luv me movie?! WHY?!"

"Stop it Gir!", ordered Zim, "we only need to check when are they planning to come out"

"Okie dokie!", said the little robot as if nothing had happened.

"Fine", stated Zim and looked toward the ticket boot… just in time to see Gir talking with the employee and handing him some cash, getting a ticket in return.

"EH?!?!", Zim's eyes almost flew out of his face, he turned incredulously to the spot Gir had been standing with him just a moment ago and then back to him in the theatre ticket boot. He stomped towards his SIR unit. "What do you think you are doing, Gir!?"

The SIR unit hugged his ticket and then looked up at Zim. "I can go in! I can go in!", he laughed, "I are in disguise so I can go in!". The little robot pointed to a signboard above the boot that read: "If you are crazy enough to come in disguise on Friday your ticket is half the price".

"Mhmm…", muttered Zim, "and what filthy movie did you choose?"

"When piggies fly…", stated Gir and waved his ticket happily.

Zim growled and kneeled before Gir, whispering in his dog ear. "Never mind, Gir. Now that you are going in, I want you to go into the same move the Dib-stink and the female go, do you understand, Gir?"

"Yes, sir", the puppy eyes glowed red before going back to normal, "I'll tell him you said 'Hi'"

"No, Gir", Zim said smacking his hand on his own face, "I want you to tell me if they do something suspicious"

Gir nodded and ran giggling into the theatre. He looked left and right until he saw Dib and Ren, the SIR unit strode toward them. When he was close enough, he jumped over Dib's shoulder and hugged his head.

"Hiya!!!", Gir screamed shrilly, "did u miss me?"

"Argh!", screamed Dib trying to take Gir off him, "Let go! Let go!"

Ren looked Dib's useless efforts to remove the strange, green dog from his head. Dib was swirling, jumping, and twisting on his same spot and Gir was holding his scythe with one hand as if he was riding a rodeo bull.

"Ride it, cowboy!", Ren said and burst into laughing.

"Yeehaw!", giggled Gir, "I's John Wayne! Look'it me! Look'it me!"

"Enough!", Dib said halting completely, "Gir! Get down my head… NOW!"

"Okey dokey!", the SIR unit said and jumped off. Ren was still laughing and hugging her stomach, she had to let the popcorn and sodas by her side to not spill or throw them in her fit of laughter. Finally she started to catch her breath and looked at the green dog.

"Is it your pet?", she said wiping a tear from her eyes, "it's so cute"

"No, it isn't my pet", said Dib, annoyed with Gir interruption, "it's Zim henchman"

"Really?!", Ren said and looked at Gir with a smile on her lips, Gir stared back and waved his paw, "he looks adorable!"

"Hi!", said Gir to Ren, "you's an… gel!"

"Don't pay any attention to him", said Dib taking Ren's arm and pulling her away from the robot and toward the entrance of the room the movie was gonna be projected, "ignore him".

"Aw! But he is so cute", Ren replied, she didn't fight Dib's pull because she had the popcorns and the sodas in her grasp again, but looked back where Gir was standing looking at their departure, "what if something happens to him?"

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 11 coming next saturday... I hope. Stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	11. Chapter 11: When hearts fly

Well, here it is after finally being able to continue with the story again, chapter 11th of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: Thank you ArtemisFowlTheThird, it feels good to be back and I'm really happy that you still remember me :). I really thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not. It's been a long time since I posted something, anything at all... and I do apologize for that. I was in a lack of inspiration. This, of course, it's not an excuse and I'll finally try to catch up with the story to keep you waiting no more. Also, thanks to the new readers that have added this story to their favorites to get the chapter update, I really hope I don't disappoint any of you. And finally: HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL, THANK YOU!!! Enjoy!!!

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 11: When hearts fly…

"WHAT?!", Dib yelped incredulous, "Nothing is gonna happen to it!!! There's a bigger chance that something happens to US with IT around!!!"

"But look at it", Ren said looking toward Gir that seem so little and helpless now that he was standing alone among the sea of people that were hurrying to their movies, "it doesn't mean us any harm. It should come with us to watch the movie!"

"Wha… no no no no no…", Dib stuttered but before he could do anything about it, Ren placed the sodas and popcorns in his arms.

"Come here, boy!", Ren said and kneeled stretiching an arm toward Gir as an invitation, "do you wanna watch a movie with us?"

Gir's eyes were brighter, if that's even possible, when he heard Ren inviting him to watch the movie.

"MMMOOOOOVVIIIIIEEE!!!", he screamed shrilly and ran straight into Ren's hand hugging it against his little chest, "I luuuuuv movie…", he finally cooed.

"Excelent!", said Ren, she lifted Gir to keep him in her arms as if he were a plushie, "but you have to promise to be a good boy and do not do crazy things during the movie, ok?". She smiled to him.

"Ooooohhh", replied Gir and smiled, too, "I prooooomise"

Dib shook his head defeated an looked at Ren as if the girl had open Pandora's cursed box. "I hope you know what you are doing", he adviced her.

"Don't worry", she said and smiled to him a confident smile, "I know exactly what I'm doing".

**o o o o o**

"Wow! That was an awesome movie!", said Ren to Dib when they were walking out of the Theatre, "It really gave me goosebumps". She giggled and tiptoed a bit.

"Yes, indeed", replied Dib and streteched his arms; sitting for too long wasn't exactly what a tall guy like him liked the most, "I really enjoyed it, too. You did a very good job keeping Gir at bay". He looked at the sleeping green dog in Ren's arms.

"Yeah, well…", she said and patted Gir's head tenderly, "… I didn't do anything, really. Gir, as you call it, behaved itself as it promised it would do". She looked at the SIR unit and laughed a bit. "It was neat when he said things like: '_Piggy, don't go in there!_' or '_Why, Piggy, WHY?!_'… and my favorite: '_Piggy, don't leave without fixing her TV!!!_'". She laughed a bit.

"Yeah…", said Dib hesitantly, "considering there were no pigs in the movie nor a broken TV".

"I do agree in that", replied Ren and nodded, "but, oh, man! It was hilarious! Gir really can light the moods".

"He is not that 'good' when you have to deal with him and Zim", said Dib and crossed his arms in front of him, "I mean… he isn't a dangerous threat, but he IS an annoying threat. Did I told you of the time when Zim wanted to use Mars to crush all the humans?"

"No", she said and smiled to him, "you haven't".

"Well all started when…", Dib began his story while both of them walked to a Cab Central. Ren listened contently to what the black-haired boy had to say while rocking Gir gently in her arms.

**o o o o o**

"Hahahahahahahahahaha", laughed Ren after they had droped off from the cab, Gir still asleep in her arms, in front of Zim's gloomy green house, "that was a very funny story… now you tell one".

"Err…", said Dib, "I have a lot more but we are at Zim's base and we must be careful with his yard gnomes". He looked at said gnomes as if he could see inside them. Ren followed his gaze toward them, too.

"Oh, I see…", she replied and then looked at Gir, that was waking up from his nap. The SIR unit jumped from Ren's arms to the ground and started to walk to the house.

"Well", she said, "we droped Gir off safe and sound, what now?"

"Mhmm…", muttered Dib and looked at his wristwatch, "It's 6:05PM, do you wanna spy on Zim?". He smiled to her.

"Yeah, that would be cool but…", she looked at the house and then to Dib, "… we don't have any spy kits or anything. If Zim is as dangerous as you say he is, how are we going to protect ourselves?".

"Well…", the black-haired guy rubbed the back of his head, "… if you don't have problems coming in the night to spy on Zim, we can get everything we need before we do so".

"Mhmm…", muttered Ren mimicking Dib, "… seems perfect to me. Here at 7 o'clock?".

"That would be great!", said Dib in such a cheerful tone that he cleared his throat to regain control, "I mean… yeah".

"Never change, Dib", said Ren and nudged his side, "I like you better when you are true to yourself".

"Umm…", Dib stuttered and looked up to Zim's base to avoid Ren's eyes, "… I… like…".

Before he could even finish his statement Ren patted his shoulder and ran down the street. "I'll see you here at seven, Dib!", she said looking back while she waved her hand good-bye.

"Umm…", replied Dib and he waved his hand, too, "… yeah". He headed to the other side and walked up the street to his home. He walked slowly but suddenly he started to think in the fact that he would have someone to spy on Zim and that thought made him run to get everything ready for their meeting. He would not be alone in this anymore…

**o o o o o**

By seven Dib was already standing in front of Zim's house and looking everywhere around for any sign of Ren. She was nowhere to be seen. He sighed.

'_I hope she isn't in trouble with her parents for me_', he tought. He felt something wrapped around his neck that made a click sound when it closed. Instinctively, he took his hands to his neck and saw a silver necklace with a pendant in the form of a winged heart. The silver heart was the frame for a red jewel that was attached to it. The red seem to dance inside its shape that it made Dib think of true blood.

"Do you like it?", a voice said behind him. His eyes went wide open. '_How could I have been so distracted by this ornament that I didn't notice her behind me?_', he tought. He slowly turned around to look at a smiling Ren.

"Why did you gave it to me?", he said and started to take the necklace off.

"No, please…", said Ren and placed her hands over Dib's to stop him from giving back her gift, "It will protect you".

"Of what?", he asked but didn't try to pull the necklace off anymore, "of Zim?"

"Of death…", Ren said and looked at Dib with a very stern face. He seemed in shock by her words, "… it is a very special memento. Do not take it off never, do you understand?"

"C'mon Ren", he said trying to not hurt her feelings, "is this beacuse of the movie? Do you think we are going to find a poltergeist in Zim's base?"

"Why not", she said and looked at him more serious than ever, "isn't that what we are looking for?… among others extraordinary and unexplained things?". She crossed her arms over her chest and turned his back on him. "Or are you going to tell me THEY aren't real", she finished.

"Well, no… of course not, but…", he looked at her hair, she had combed it in a plait but was still long enough that it reached almost her lower back; without stopping to think about what he was doing he placed his hands over her shoulders and leaned to talk to her ear, "… jewelry doesn't protect anyone against sobrenatural things".

"Amulets do…", she said and huffed, she moved her face a bit to the other side to avoid his.

"Yes, they do", he accepted, "but this…". He didn't know how to explain her that it was to girlish for him to have such ornament hanging from his neck.

"It is the same…", she replied and shook her shoulders to make his hands fall, "… there is no rule about how an amulet must look, is it?". She started to walk to the stone path that lead to Zim's door.

"Well… no", Dib said looking Ren walk by his side and keep going. He was giving his back to the path. '_She has a point but…_', his mind told him.

AAAAAHHH!…

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 12 coming next saturday... I hope. Stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	12. Chapter 12: Two humans plus an alien

Well, here it is, chapter 12th of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: Thank you ArtemisFowlTheThird, and MyCrappyReviewer... I really feel I can finish the story, but I don't know in which chapter so... let's say that we are almost there. I really thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not. I really hope I don't disappoint any of you. We are almost in 2008, Happy New Year for everyone next week!!!

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 12: Two humans plus an alien less a robot equal to four?

"REN!", yelled Dib turning around to sprint to the stone path to check what had made her scream. He only saw her combed hair fling and a hint of the corner of her right eye; he could swear he also saw two of the house wires around her waist and wrist. The door closed behind her. Dib clashed against the door and banged on it with his fists.

"REN!… REN!… RRREEEEENNN!!!", he screamed at the top of his lungs and kept banging the door. He found quite akward that Gir hadn't come to the door to let him in as he always did whenever he showed up. maybe the SIR unit was with Zim in the underground base and Ren would be there, too. He heard the humm of the yard gnomes that started to lock their eyes on their target: him. Dib jumped over the yard gnomes' heads to make them shoot at each other. Once the gnomes stopped, he tried the door again and it opened without resistance.

"Don't worry, Ren. I'm comming", he whispered and took a look at the living room. Everything was dim lighted, as if all the power had run low. Dib took a lantern from his spy belt and turned it on, he walked straight into the kitchen to get into the toilet that still adorned the room. '_Thank God, Zim made it bigger when he grew up_', thought Dib. He let the elevator inside the toilet run down in the ground to the core of Zim's base.

**ooooo**

Everything was black at first and the only sound that could be heard was the humming of machinery and the zapping and crackling of electricity all around.

"Ugh…", muttered Ren and opened her eyes slowly, "… where… where am I?". She let her head hung down before trying to focus on the environment she was. She was looking at the floor but she seemed suspended over it.

"Oh, I see you are awake now", said a voice in the right side of the place, "and I haven't done anything to you to make you feel bad… yet". The voice cackled and laughed mischevously.

"Zim…", said the girl and looked in the direction the voice came, "… nice of you to let me come in".

"Hahahahahahaha, stupid human", said Zim and he walked into the light where Ren could see him. He stood in front of her but frowned when he saw that the wires kept her dangling a head above him, making her taller than him. Zim didn't like anyone taller than him. Height meant power, and no one should have power but him. He snaped his fingers and the wires lowered until Ren had to kneel, wanted it or not. The alien smiled, pleased not only with the change in height but for the picture of the submitted human before him.

"The problem is not into getting in…", he said taking the girl's chin in his right claw to make her look into his eyes, "… but in going out".

"You cannot stop me from getting out, Zim", Ren said, frowning, and she moved her face to take the aliens gloved claw off her face, "You know you can't".

"Ha! And what makes you say I can't, insolent worm?", retorted Zim.

"Because I'm not alone…", said Ren and a malicious smile adorned her lips, "… but I bet you'd like me to be, don't you?"

Zim seemed to have been taken aback by that coment and he didn't like to show any weakness in front of an enemy. He growled and leaned into Ren's personal space; if Zim had had a nose, they would have been touching.

"I don't know what you are talking about, human-worm", he said as if nothing had happened, "but it wouldn't make a difference if you were alone or with a thousand humans. I'd destroy'em all".

"Not all, Zimmy", Ren said and she almost purred the words, "I bet you would let one single human live because that human means so much to you that you couldn't afford to lose him".

"Don't push your luck, female-worm", Zim said and his voice showed he wasn't pleased with the conversation, "I could kill you right here".

"For what, Zimmy?", she said and looked the ruby eyes of her captor, "for telling the truth about how you feel? For being with the human you aren't? Or maybe for both?"

"Silence!", the alien growled and he lifted his hand as if to slap the girl, "You speak nonsense".

"Do I, Zim?", the girl said with a prideful tone, "let's see what your computer tell us about, uh?"

**Computer, tell me how many forms are in the base and label them as: intruder, owner, subject…**

Zim's eyes went bigger than his head and he took three steps away from Ren; the girl had spoken to his computer, but that wasn't a big deal, what astounded Zim was the fact that HIS voice came from her.

_Scanning…_ said the robotic voice.

Zim looked all around as if he were in a strange place and not his underground base. Of course, the computer was going to follow the comand… after all, it had been Zim who had ordered that. '_That's impossible… she couldn't… unless…_', Zim's mind raced from one explanation to the other about how could a human mimic his voice. He was taken from his insight rampage for the computer liveless voice saying:

_Living forms: 3_

_Zim… Master_

_Ren… Intruder_

_Dib… Subject_

…

"See, Zim?", Ren said and she showed a prideful smile.

"It doesn't mean anything", retorted Zim, "The Dib-stink…"

"… Is labeled as a subject, not as an intruder", said Ren and looked the alien right in the eye.

"That's because…", Zim seemed at the loss of word, "… he is not a real threat! See!"

Before Ren could give a sharp observation the computer went on…

… _Unknown form in the base…_

"WHAT?!", screamed Zim, "How come there is a fourth being in here if you only said there were three!?"

Ren looked at Zim and suddenly started to lose focus of his face. She felt the scar of her head pounding and she closed her eyes. '_Dib…_'

…

…

"COMPUTER!!!", yelled Zim and pointed a finger to the wired ceiling, "I'm asking you: how… come… there… are… four… beings… in… here?".

… _the fourth form is not a living being… unable to identify fourth form…_

"YOU LIE!!!", ranted Zim, "Show me, where is it!"

"Zim…", Ren felt the temperature of the place to go cold… but she was sweating at the same time!, '_It's just me… it's just me… there is nothing wrong with the temperature…_', she tought, but she feel her mind numb and lazy. She opened her eyes but she felt as if her eyelids weighted a ton.

"Silence human!", commanded Zim without even looking at her, "Computer!!!"

_Behind you, Zim…_

Zim's spider leg sprouted out of his pack and he turned around faster than Ren ever tought she could see him move. He lashed the spider legs toward the darkness that surrounded him and the human. At first he tought it would be a great idea to make the atmosphere in the room frightening for the female human, but now he wasn't able to see a thing outside the ring of light.

"Computer!", ordered Zim, "Lights! NOW!!!"

There was no verbal response from the computer but all the room lit up for Zim to be able to see his foe. Nothing.

"Zimmm…", gasped Ren, "I… don't feel… good". She blinked and slowly lifted her head and looked at Zim with glossy eyes, just the blurr of green made her know he was still there, but…

"ZIM!", she wealky yelped and tried to fight the wires that kept her captive, "Watch out!"

"Uh?", muttered Zim looking over his shoulder to Ren and then back to were te computer had said the newcomer was… and there was a shadow. The shadow was so still that, at first, Zim tought it was part of the room unlighted alcoves. But it moved forth and it seemed to enlarge as if it had sprout something from its back that loked like shadowy wings.

"Who are you?!", growled Zim and lashed his spider legs to the intruder again, "How dare you to come into Zim's lair!".

The spider legs went thorough the shadow and it didn't even noticed them either. Ren was looking the blurry Zim and shadow when…

"Ren!"…

"D-dibbb…", she smiled weakly and looked at him; Dib gold eyes met hers, "I'm… glad… you… made…". She couldn't finish her sentence because the shadow flickered like the flame of a candle that is being put off and it became a shiny golden point that floated in the same spot it had been. The point took the form of a ray and shoot itself forward.

"ZIIIIIM!!!", Ren screamed when the ray whent through Zim's left shoulder and threw him aside. The alien hissed and fell to the floor, hitting it with his right side. The spider legs retracted back to the pack. The ray hitted Ren right in the middle of her head and she felt herself pulled back; if she had been standing she was sure the impact would have thrown her backwards. In the distance, she swore she heard Dib yell and his hurried footsteps comming close. Then a blinding white, and after… nothing and blackness.

**ooooo**

"REN!!!…", Dib saw her kneeled in the floor and Zim was looking a shadowy winged form that advanced to the alien. Then the shadow became a dot and then a ray and it flew straight through Zim and hited Ren in the head. He saw her head fall back and even her body, that was entangled in wires, arched. The young paranormalist ran to them but a blinding white light made him stop and he covered his face with his arm. When the light was gone he blinked some and he saw Zim half laying on the floor and no sign of Ren. The wires she had been tied down with were liflessly scattered where she used to be.

Dib walked to where Zim was, the alien stood up, dusted himself, and looked at the black-haired guy. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It seems you have a competitor, Dib-beast", he said and tapped his claw on his crossed arm, "seems he won, didn't he?"

"What are you talking about, Zim?", said Dib pocketing his hands and walking to the wires in the floor.

"About the Ren-beast, of course", said Zim looking Dib every move, "seems she already has someone that takes care of her, don't you think?"

"Do you even listen to yourself, Zim?", answered the young paranormalis kneeling beside the wires and inspecting them, he was sure he saw something shine among them, "that… that _thing_ went right thorough Ren's head and you think it _cares_ for her. You are really funny".

"Yeah… well…", Zim revolted in his place, "YOU are the one at fault, Dib- human!". Zim pointed a claw toward the human and snarled.

"ME!", replied Dib, offended, "you were the one that brought Ren here to God-knows-what".

"LIES!!!", yelled Zim and stood in his toes to try to gain some more height against Dib, looking hurt on his pride to the human , "YOU brought HER here!!!"

"You were the one that sent your stupid wires to trap her, Zim!", retorted Dib, who leaned forth to stare at Zim's jeweled eyes. Their foreheads just millimeters from touch, "You where willing to do it… I wouldn't be surprised if you'd have done it with another human. If you hadn't trapped Ren, you would have done it with the next guy that had walked by, didn't you?!"

"How DARE you say something like that?!", said Zim and poked Dib's chest, "I'm not that way! But I bet you DO!"

"That's what you think?", Dib shouted, "I think there is more posibilities to find trapped humans in the bowels of your base than in my house's basement!!!"

"Oh, yeah!", said Zim, blushing for Dib bold accusation, "well, you need an INSANE person to recognize an alien… and your head is BIG!!!"

"My head is not big!", Dib counterattacked, "but I bet yours is so little because you don't have enough brain to take over a _primitive planet_".

"Do not mess with the Almighty Zim, human", growled Zim, "your head is so big that it has its own zip code!"

They went on an on, wandering off the topic with each retort they give to the other. After a while both were panting for all the yelling they were doing. Both were pissed at each other. They didn't know why, though. Dib felt all that shouting was going nowhere and he needed to find what happened to Ren.

Zim felt hurt that Dib could think of him as a stupid abducter. How dare the human say something like that about him, the Almighty Zim!

'_But why do I worry that he has such a low perception of me?_', Zim thought, '_It's not like I'm looking for humans to abduct them… if it isn't necessary, of course_'.

"Your shoulder…"

"Uh?!", muttered Zim. He noted that Dib was leaning more into his's personal space but the young paranormalist didn't seem to care. '_This situation seems quite familiar_', said Dib's mind.

"Let me see your shoulder", said Dib lifting his hand from his pocket to Zim's shoulder but without touching him, "is it bleeding? does it hurt?"

"Oh, my shoulder!", repeated Zim after understanding the human's request, "I hadn't… NO, WAIT! Don't change the topic with me, filthy human!". '_Dib… Zim… too close… lab… you make the math_', sing-songed Zim's brain. He swated the human hand away.

"Fine, Zim", said Dib and his eyes gave the alien a hard look, "be that way. I was just trying to be nice with you, but since you are just going to be a jerk I'll go looking for Ren myself". '_I feel we have been here before, but this got a much better ending the first time, didn't it?_', said a little voice in the back of the young paranormalist mind and then it fell silent. Dib turned to leave and the tail of his coat waived behind him.

"Oh, yeah!", retorted Zim looking Dib walk away, "Go on in search of your girlfriend! I'm not gonna help you… and I don't need you to take care of my shoulder! I have all I need here, in my base!"

"Sure, Zim", said Dib without giving him a second glance, "whatever you say". He left walking the same path he had use to go into Zim's lab.

"Stupid Dib-beast", mumbled Zim once he was left alone. He looked to the spot where Dib had kneeled to look at the wires. What could have possibly had caught his attention? Zim wandered toward them as if he wasn't interested at all in what Dib was doing. '_Maybe he took a piece of my amazing technology_', he tought and he got full with pride, '_of course Irken technology is the best!_'

The alien kicked aside a wire and looked at all of them. '_The Dib-beast was just acting to place his dirty hands all over my precious technology_', Zim frowned and huffed in disdain, he was about to turn his back and leave when… he saw a white shine inside a coiled wire. He got close to it and he untangled the shinny thing: a white feather. He took it and encased it on a traslucent cocoon where he used to place the things he considered needed more research. He turned on the main computer screen, the white numbers showed 15 hours, 20 minutes, and 00 seconds. Zim smiled triumphantly… it was just a metter of time to make that Ren-beast fall to her doom.

'_But what if she is no longer alive?_', his mind remiended him.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 13 coming next saturday... I hope. Stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	13. Chapter 13: There was upon a GIR

Well, here it is, chapter 13th of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: Thank you for your visit Nikooru-chan! It's been a while since I had had news about you, hope you are ok. And it's good that you too like the story so far... we are almost reaching its end. Thanks to all of you that keep reading this fanfic, YOU RULE!!!

Remember that " **o **" is a page braker

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 13: There was upon a Gir…

Dib stopped in the sidewalk once he got out of Zim's green house. He looked at his wristwatch: 8:25PM. '_I have to go and find Ren_', the train of toughts in his mind started, '_I have to find out what was that thing, where it has taken Ren and why_'. He took his hand to the winged heart that rested on his chest and tightened his grip on it. "Don worry Ren, I'll find you!", he said to the night…

**ooooo**

11 hours, 00 minutes, and 00 seconds… the computer still showed the countdown. Dib's wristwatch showed it was midnight: 12:00AM. He had been looking for Ren everywhere. When he started the search he realized he didn't even know were she lived or what phone number she had. In fact, he only knew that she was his classmate, she liked the paranormal research, and she had had a car accident long ago. He had looked for her at Kollege, at the caffee, at the movies… he looked for her in all the places they had been and even in some old deserted buildings near his and Zim's neighborhood that were supposed to be haunted… without success.

He sighed and dragged his feet to the entrance of his house. '_How could I become close to a person I know nothing about?_', he tought. A tapping of hurried squeeking steps made him turn to look Gir comming to him.

"Gir…", he started. He really wasn't in the mood to be bothered for Gir's nonsensical babbling. The green dog looked at him and stopped.

"Aww…", the SIR unit cooed, "… are you sad because an gel lady got a boo boo?".

"What?", the young paranormalist kneeled to look at the disguised robot, "are you talking about Ren? Do you know where is she?".

"Nnnooooo…", Gir said innocently, "… but she gave me this and told me…".

Dib waited for Gir to show him or tell him something else but the SIR unit just looked at him.

"Gir!", he started trying to keep cool, "What do you have for me? What message gave Ren from me?"

"Once upon a time…", started the SIR unit and seated sprawled on the house path, "… an gel lady went into Masta and ma house riding shiny snakes. The shiny snakes liked the an gel lady very much because they never let go of her when they came into da monkey show… I was there, too… I LIKE THE MONKEY!!!", at the mention of the monkey show Gir screamed and laughed shrilly. Dib covered his abused ears and closed an eye. '_I think… he is trying to describe what happend at Zim's house when Ren disappeared inside_', his hurted brain said trying to make sense of Gir's ranting. The deffective robot laughed some more before composing himself… if that's even possible for Gir, and he went on.

"I saw her and I told her I liked her snakes and she told me she would give ma candy if I was good and got her paper and crayoons to draw a mushroom, and I did. And she draw it and told me to give it to da big headed boy. She told me that if I didn't forget she would take me to da moon… and I told her I had been on da cheese moon.", the SIR unit plucked his tongue out and looked at Dib, "hafta been on da cheese moon, Dibby?".

"Yes, Gir", lied Dib, he needed the robot to finish his twisted fairy tale to know where Ren was even if he had to lie trough it, "I've been there. Is very… ehm… cheesy. What else happened with R… the gel lady?"

"Yes. It is cheesy", nodded Gir sagely, "She was sad that I had gone to da moon without her but I told her I would go again and she went happy again. She gave me the mushroom and told me to give it to ya and then her shiny snakes took her to a trip to meet da Mole King and they got married and got a lot of an gel mole babies. THE END!". Gir smiled and clapped.

"So…", Dib said after waiting for Gir to say something else, "… where is the mushroom she draw for me, Gir?"

"HERE!!!", Gir's sealed head opened up and a ball of paper hitted Dib's forehead. The robot laughed louder finding the whole scene amusing.

"Ssssshhh, Gir", Dib hushed him and placed the paper ball in the pocket of his coat, "You are going to wake up Gaz and…". Before Dib could explain how dangerous that was the door oppened with a creacking sound and a not too happy and half sleepy Gaz was standing in the threshold; one of her eyes was wide open.

"It's midnight, Dib", she said in a calmed but dangerous tone, "MIDF…NIGHT!". She said that last word louder to emphazise the current situation.

"I'm sorry, Gaz", said Dib and stood up in case he needed to make a run for his life with his demonic sister, "Gir was just delivering a message and…".

"… I came to da slummba partee!", said the robot and hughed Gaz's leg. The girl grabed the green dog and threw it to the street. Gir giggled when his body clanked with every bounce he gave from being thrown. Dib just hunched and shrudded a bit. "Stay out freak!", she warned the dog, "And you…". She looked to her brother, her eyes closed again in dark slits.

"I…", started Dib but was interrupted when Gaz grabed the tip of his ear inbetween her nails and dragged him inside, closing the door roughly. Gir waved bye bye.

"Ough… ough… ough… Gaz… let go, please! It hurts!", complained Dib leaning forth to hunch and try to ease the piercing on his ear. She didn't paid any attention to him and walked up the stairs to his room. Once there she pushed him in, letting go of his ear. Dib stumbled a bit and then straightened himself, rubing gently his ear.

"That wasn't necessary, Gaz", he told her but she just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Once he was left alone he took out the paper ball and smoothed it impatently. He read:

_Truth, like the stars, can be found in the dark night by those who look carefully for it. Bring the night and the stars, and the truth will follow. You will find it in the place you stargaze._

"What?", Dib whispered, "what does this mean? What is she talking about?". He left the paper in his night table next to his glasses and went to sleep.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 14 coming almost immediately... I hope. Stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	14. Chapter 14: The End is Near

Well, here it is, chapter 13th of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

Remember that " **o **" is a page braker and " **x** " is beginning of dream.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 14: The End is Near

Zim was spending his night in front of the computer screen looking the countdown. He was tapping his claws on the board when he got tired of it and decided to place, instead, the map of the city and look where the Dib had gone. He was sure the human was still unaware of the bug he had placed on him.

"I can't believed he is still concerned for that female-worm", the alien muttered, "as far as I'm concerned we are better of without her". He looked the red dot leave his house and walk all the way back to the Kollege. He poked the dot and heard the _cling-cling_ of the screen. '_Mhmm… why didn't I placed a bug on that filthy girl?_', he started to wonder and looked the dot wall up and down the Kollege map, '_Nah! She isn't important_'. He chuckled triumphantly.

"Seems to me you are all alone again, Dib-uh", said Zim in a mocking tone, "what are you gonna do now, uh?". The dot left the Kollege and walked east to the little place Zim heard the humans call 'caffee'. The dot stopped there, doing nothing. Zim yawned. "You are wasting your time Dib-beast", he said to the dot, "you should be more concerned about earth being conquered by ME!". The alien let out an evil laughter. The dot started to move again and it went far to the west until it arrived to the movie theatre and then went still again.

"Why is it so hard to you, Dib…", Zim started in a very soft tone and he caressed the dot in the screen, "… to acept Zim as the most suitable partner you'll ever have?". As if the dot rejected Zim it moved when his claw rubbed the screen, away from his touch. The alien growled and punched the place were the dot stopped at the opposite side of the theatre. "FINE! Be that way!", he snarled, "you'll come back to Zim crawling. Did you hear me? CRAWLING!!!".

Zim huffed and took a seat in his hoovering cocoon-like chair. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot - even tough he didn't touch the floor - while his ruby eyes remained stuck on the screen. After finishing its guided tour the dot seemed to go crazy and move all aver the map without order or purpose. It moved so frantically that Zim felt dizzy and he decided to close his eyes just a moment. He didn't realized he took a little nap in the process but he dreamed.

**x x x x x**

_Zim was standing in a high place, he couldn't see exactly were but he was outdoors because he could see the night sky all sprinkled with stars. He had seen the night sky a lot of times but for some reason in this place it looked astounding. _

"_I'm glad you like it here… Zim", a voice interrupted him. The alien immediately turned around to look at the intruder._

"_You?", he said in a startled tone, "How could you be here?"_

"_I came to talk to you, Zimmy", said Ren with a sweet smile._

"_Unbelievable", he said through clenched teeth, "I saw you… saw you…"_

"_Die?", she said and giggled some, "Are you sure I'm dead, Zimmy?". She looked at him and walked until she was standing right by his side and lifted her head to look at the stars._

"_I'm pretty sure you are", said Zim in a cocky tone and crossed his arms. He looked at the human but she looked just like he had seen her in his base, "I saw that thing go right into your head"._

_Ren just kept looking at the stars without acknowledging Zim if she had heard him or not. The alien huffed, he didn't like not being noticed._

"_I'm going to take him for me", she finally said._

"_Wha…", said Zim without understanding why she had decided to say that all of a sudden._

"_I'm going to take Dib for me", Ren repeated and she looked into Zim red eyes, "unless you have something to say about the matter Zim"._

"_Ha!", he chuckled, "and why do you think the Dib-beast is going to let you 'take him'?"_

"_He likes me, Zimmy", she said and placed the back of her hand under her chin, "that's far more of what we can say about him and you, don't you think?". Zim grinded his teeth together, he seemed ready to leap at Ren at any moment._

"_If you want to stop me from taking him away from you", she said and lifted a brow, "I suggest you to come stargazing with us…"_

"_Where?", Zim said and he made his claws close in tight fists._

"_Dib's favorite spot, Zimmy", said Ren and turned her back on him, she started to walk away, "if you know him that well, I'm sure you'll not miss this"._

**x x x x x**

"You treacherous, vile…", Zim opened his eyes and discovered he was at his base, he looked around as if Ren were going to jump out of nowhere. He was alone. He saw the computer screen had gonne back to the countdown and the white numbers showed 11 hours, 00 minutes, and 00 seconds. He made the screen show the Dib location in the screen and the countdown was placed in a corner, that way, Zim would be watching both. The Dib had finally arrived home. It seem the human hadn't decide to go in because the dot remained still in front of the door and remained there for a while. After a while it hurriedly went into the house and right into the young paranormalist room.

"Excelent", said Zim and tapped the point of his claws against each other, "now that the Dib has gone to his room I'll turn on the spying camera located there". He tapped a few buttons and the map with the red dot was gone to let an image of Dib laying in bed get the screen. Zim hummed as if there was something wrong with the scene and inputed a command into the system to make the camera show the room from a different angle and he could have a shot of the sleeping human's face.

"She is not gonna take you for her…", he started to say to the sleeping Dib as if it could hear him, "… and you are not going to let HER take YOU, did you hear me?". Zim punched the screen right on Dib's nose. "If I can't have you…", the alien growled and clawed the screen, "… no one will". He looked at the sleeping human some more before moving away from the screen, that went back to the countdown only.

"I'll go to refresh and prepare myself for the battle, computer", the alien said as if he had all the time in the world, "let me know once the file is open and ready".

_Yes, Zim…_

**ooooo**

_Open your eyes…_

"Mhmm?"

_Open your eyes, Dib…_

"Ren? Is that you?"

The young paranormaist opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, he supported the upper part of his body with his elbows and rubbed his eyes. Dib looked around to find the owner of the voice. "Ren?". He was alone.

"Argh…", he grumped and decided to sit in his bed before deciding to really leave it, "… maybe it was just a dream".

He heard a rustling sound comming from his closet and he immediately stood up. 'Now what…', he tought. He started to walk to the door as silently as he could. 'I hope it's better something or I'm going to stand like a perfect idiot'. The rusling became more frantical and some king of voice could be heard from inside but very muffled. Dib grasped the door knob and opened it as fast as he could, taking a leap back just in case something wanted to grab him from his closet.

For a long moment nothing came from within the closet. Dib chuckled some and placed a hand on his forehead to run his finges through his scyte"What am I doing? I'm not afraid of my closet, I know what is there and…", his soliloquy was interrupted for a flying shirt that covered his head.

"MONKEY!!!", giggled the shirt and wrapped tighter around Dib's head.

"Grf!", tried to speak Dib, "gef of me nowf! If can'f breaf!"

"You missed the slumba partee!", the SIR unit said, "I ate fluff cookies and played poker with some roaches friends… AND DANCED!!!".

"Gir!", said Dib in a gasp once he was able to free his face from the robot, "how did you got here? Gaz threw you out!"

"Through the magical portal!", said Gir and his turquoise eyes seemed to grow bigger.

"The window?", replied Dib lifting a brow and leaving Gir in the ground.

"Yeeesssss…", said Gir and plucked his tounge out, he smiled at Dib.

"Err…", the young paranormalist scratched his head, "… what time is it?". He looked to his night table, the wrist watch showed it was 10:36AM. "Come Gir", he said looking at the robot that was roming down his bed, "let's have breakfast… or… something".

"Okey dokey!", said Gir and showed more fluff spores to the human, "I'll make more fluff cookies!". The SIR unit giggled like a maniac and ran out Dib's room down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"This is going to be a very looooong day", sighed Dib and speeded up to stop Gir from destroying the kitchen.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 15 coming next saturday... I hope. Stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	15. Chapter 15: Sundown

Well, here it is, chapter 15th of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: Thank you for your visit Nikooru-chan! It's been a while since I had had news about you, hope you are ok. And it's good that you too like the story so far... we are almost reaching its end. Also, thank you to Arian Yasha for stopping by. Thanks to all of you that keep reading this fanfic, YOU RULE!! And again, sorry for the looong delay.

Remember that " **o **" is a page braker

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 15: Sundown

Countdown 0:00:00...

Loading File…

File Complete…

The lab door slided open with a _woosh_ and the Irken Invader stepped into the room dressed in a lighter version of the space suit he had used when he faced the planet jackers years ago. The boots and the gloves were the same, the protective parts of the suit consisted on a breast plate, a belt, legs and arms protectors; instead of its full armor counterpart. The color remained the same: purple.

Zim stood in front of his computer's main board and and his fingers worked the keys with a mechanical precision. The screen displayed Ren's profile and Zim didn't even bothered to read anything else on it regarding her history with the Swollen Eyeballs.

"This will do…", he said and chuckled evily. "Computer! Print the file…".

**o o o o o**

Dib was resting on the couch while Gir surffed trough the channels, the little robot didn't seem to be looking anything in particular and the black-haired human was starting to get dizzy by the continious flashing of the TV.

"Gir!", he grunted and placed his right hand on his eyes, "just pick one, you'll like it".

"But I'm lookign for the Monkey!", replied the SIR unit, "I love that show".

The young paranormalist sighed and turned his head slightly up to a clock placed over the TV: 6:00PM.

"Truth, like the stars, can be found in the dark night by those who look carefully for it", recited Dib, "… bring the night and the stars, and the truth will follow… do you know what can that mean, Gir?".

The little robot looked at Dib as if he were really trying to think of an answer and…

"… someone needs a hug", it cooed.

"No, no, no, no, no", said Dib and started to stand up from the couch and streteched his arms to keep Gir at bay. The robot jumped and hugged the human's left hand.

"Huuuuuggg", purred Gir, "it will make you feel better".

"No hugs, Gir!", said Dib and shook his hand, "let my hand go!"

"Aaawwwww…", giggled Gir, "you are just shy". The little robot jumped to Dib's head and squeezed it.

"Gir!!", grunted Dib and grabbed the SIR unit to take it off his head, "I don't need a hug!"

"But you are suffering", whimpered Gir and patted Dib's head, "does your head hurt because it is too big?"

"I wasn't suffering… until you decided to squeeze my brain out", growled Dib and ripped the little robot from his hair. "AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!"

Gir laughed shrilly, in his little hands he had a streak of black hair. "Ssseeeee…", he smiled, "you are much better now".

Dib sighed and dropped Gir on the couch again. "Yeah, right", he replied and walked to the kitchen to look himself on the toaster surface, the one his father used to work with his experimental toast. He looked at his hair looking for any bald part. He sighed relieved, it seemed Gir had just ripped a bit of his scythe and even tough it looked a bit chomped it didn't looked bad.

"Mhmm…", muttered Dib and ran his fingers over the scythe, "… Gir ripped like 2 inches of hair. Well, it will grow back, at least he didn't left my scalp bald".

He returned to the living room, the clock showed 6:20PM. Dib took the paper with Ren's message from his pants' pocket.

"Ok", he said, "lets figure this out, shall we?". He read the first line:

_Truth, like the stars, can be found in the dark night by those who look carefully for it. _

"Mhmm…", he muttered, "she is talking about truth, that means she wants to tell me something important. Let's check the next one":

_Bring the night and the stars, and the truth will follow. _

"Sssooooo…", he said and lifted a brow, "she repeats 3 words from the previous line: night… stars… truth. It means she wants to see me at night in an open area. Ok, if I'm right in this, there is only one part left":

_You will find it in the place you stargaze._

"The place I stargaze", Dib lifted his face from the paper and for a moment his eyes had a hint of emptiness, as if his mind had wandered to far and couldn't come back to his body on time, "the place I stargaze is…". The human sprinted to the kitchen's doorframe and looked at the clock in the living room: 6:30PM. _It can't be_, his mind adviced him, _you would have noticed it…_

The young paranormalist decided not to give it a second tought and he practically flew outside the house and started to climb the old ladder he used many times before to reach his roof on those lonely starry nights…

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 16 coming right now! Ooooohhh!

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	16. Chapter 16: When truth is not enough

Well, here it is, chapter 16th of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

Remember that _italics_ is thinking.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 16: When truth is not enough…

Dib reached the edge of the roof and propelled himself up with a grunt. He remained kneeled, his head bowed while his body got used to the height. Dib wasn't afraid of height, it was just that if he looked down immediately after climbing he felt dizzy. But he wanted to look. He needed to!

The sun was half the way down in the horizon. Ren said she would be in the place he stargazed, and he usually stargazed on the house roof.

"Will she be here?", Dib said to himself not wanting to look up yet, "will she really be here?"

The young paranormalist finally dared to stand up and he looked cautiously from right to left for any sign of the girl that had misteriously disappeared from Zim's base just a night ago. He was still thinking about it that he almost missed the slender silhouette drawn against the dying light of the sun. A light breeze blew when the form moved to turn around and a cascade of hair fluttered with it.

"Ren!", exclaimed Dib and a smile formed in his lips, he ran to the turning form and hugged it in perfect timing with the end of the movement, "by Neptune! I'm so glad you are fine!"

He heard the other let out a relieved sigh and felt her arms around his back, too. Finally she spoke.

"Dib…", a smile was drawn in those words, "I'm very happy to see you again".

"Me too", he answered and huged her close, "I swear I looked for you everywhere after you disappeared… I swear I tried…".

"Ssssshhh", she shushed him because his voice cracked in his explanation and caressed his scythe, "I know… I know… I thank you for that. Don't worry".

"But…", he tried again, "… I couldn't help you… I couldn't save you…"

"Dib…", she pushed him gently out of the embrace and looked at his eyes, "… never change. Always be true to yourself. Do you remember I told you that before?"

"Yes", he said and lowered his arms to his sides, for a moment Dib felt alone and cold, "you told me to be true to myself. That's why I cannot forgive myself for letting you alone and get injured and…"

"Easy, boy", smiled Ren and placed a hand on his lips before Dib could start ranting about how guilty he felt, "good to know you remember, but being true to your self is not enough. It is just the first step to walk in life".

"What?", he took Ren's hand in his, "Ren, what does this has to do with anything? Are you feeling ok? Maybe you got a concussion…"

"Dib! I'm fine! Really", she threw her head slightly to the side and giggled, "but listen to me, this is important. You must be true to yourself but also, you need to be true to others".

"What's that suposed to mean?", he said and placed Ren's hand over his chest. The girl's hand covered the winged heart that rested there, "I'm being true to you! I swear I looked for you after what happened on Zim's house…"

"I know…", she said and cupped part of his face in her free hand, "… I know you did. But you are not being totally honest w…"

"I KNEW IT!", an angry voice said behind the two humans, "YOU TREACHEROUS CREATURE!"

Dib and Ren finally unlocked their proximity and turned around startled by the uninvited guest: a very angry and undisguised Irken . Zim's face was far from friendly… and he had definitely arrived looking for a fight. Dib stood in front of Ren, protectively.

"What are you doing here, Zim?", he said and gave him an unfriendly look, too. "You have done enough!"

The irken just chuckled some, but then it changed to a light laugh and after that he was laughing evily out loud. Dib looked at Ren behind his shoulder, she just shrugged and made a curcular motion with her hand at her head and made a crossed-eye gesture as to point Zim had gone crazy or something. Dib found that very funny and both humans laughed mischevously; that made Zim stop his own laughter and snarled.

"Stay away from her, Dib!", he ordered.

"What?", he said, "Never! If you want Ren… you have to take me down, first!"

"I don't need to do that…", the Irken purred and took his right hand up. A spider leg came from the pack and placed a folder right in Zim's hand, "… once you look at this, you'll move away from her".

He chuckled evely while he threw the folder at Dib's feet. Both humans looked at it and then they looked at each other. Ren shrugged again and moved from behind Dib to his side.

"Pick it!", said Zim, "pick it and look what your punny pathetic 'friend' has kept out of her past to you".

Dib looked at Zim skeptically but he lifted the folder and looked at it. It had no tags or labels, just a normal folder to keep documents safe from liquids or food stains. He looked at Ren, the girl looked at him but she didn't seem worried, scared, or nervious… she just had the same unvelieving look Dib had. The black-haired paranormalist looked at the alien again, he made the folder flap when he stretched his arm to Zim as if returning him the file.

"Whatever you placed here to discredit Ren…", he said and clenched his teeth, "… it will not work, Zim".

For a moment Dib tought he saw a sad and disappointed look in Zim's eyes but it left as soon as it came to be replaced with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU, DIB-HUMAN!", he growled, "HOW DARE YOU TO PLACE YOUR LOYALTY WITH HER AND NOT WITH ZIM!"

"Zim…", that statement made Dib speechless. _Why is he trying so hard to keep me away from Ren?_, he tought.

"Before she arrived I had you all for me", said Zim and gave a step forth, "there wasn't anything that divided your attention… but then she…". Zim turned his head to look long and hard to Ren with his angry ruby eyes. The girl was very even-tempered and looked Zim right into the eye, too… as if they were discusing something as trivial as the wheather or what were they going to do tomorrow. _That_ made Zim even more furious. He looked at Dib now, the guy had remained silent after Zim had lashed at him of disloyalty… maybe he still had a chance to make Dib his.

"Wasn't Zim all you ever dreamed for, human?", the Irken purred, "wasn't Zim all you ever asked for?"

"I…", Dib felt as if his tongue weighted a ton and his throat was dry as a desert. _Zim…_

Zim had walked, step by step, closer to both humans and now he was 6 feets away from them. _Now is my chance_, his mind said, _NOW!_

"But don't worry human", he said and lifted his hand, a ray gun in it, "I'll set you free from her…". He pulled the trigger.

"NO!", Dib finally seemed to woke up from his own toughts and he tackled Ren, that hadn't moved from his side at all. He felt a lacerating pain on his chest and was propelled back. The folder escaped his grasp and all the sheets flew like white pigeons scared by the shoot. He heard Ren grunt and stumble but she regained balance and din't fall. He heard the raygun clank against the roof and a pained howl that seemed to come from Zim.

_Wow!_, he tought, _dead makes us very perceptive. Everything seems to be in slow motion._

His back finally colided with the floor and he let out a grunt and a gasp. He saw the starts in the sky, it was a beautiful night to die. Hurried steps were going to him, heavy steps. But Dib heard them far, as if the owner of the steps would not arrive anytime soon.

_Zim_, he tought, _I'll not see you again. I'll not be able to tell you…_

The dark was wrapping him more and more.

_I'll not be able to see his face for the last time… Zim... I..._

A white blob danced in his blurried sight, but he didn't need to see it whole to know it was one of the sheets that was on Zim's folder. Ironically, his sight focused enough to see clearly Ren's photo attached to it and stampt with red capital letters all across the paper the word…

**DECEASED**

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 17 coming next saturday... I hope. Stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	17. Chapter 17: Don't be a hero

Guys!

I.O.U the biggest apology in all the story of the apologies. I haven't posted anything since March and I feel terrible for keeping you waiting like that (if you even thought I died, I'll not blame you for that).

What makes me feel even worse is that my PC crashed so the full story was totally lost. And work has been the main reason that I was away from you and the story.

While I was posting this chapter I felt nostalgic and counted the reviews I got from you since the story began and I'm really in debt with you since you encouraged me to go on with it. In fact, I want - as always - thank the next persons for their kindness and patience.I had no right to keep you wondering what had happened with the story.

Thank you, My Crappy reviewer!, you made 8 reviews for this story and after that I heard nothing from you again. Where are you?! TT

Thank you, ArtemisFowlTheThird!, you made 7 reviews for this story and I really liked them all. I hope I can see you around one more time.

Thank you, The Smallest Invader!, you made 5 reviews for this story and I appreciate your kind words of mass destruction. They really made me feel this story was worth to be written.

Thank you, Nikooru-chan!, you made 4 reviews for this story and I really liked you sent the Irken Armada out to make me write the chapters. I'm still taking care of some bruises I got... but I felt your concern while they were beating me.

Thank you, PyschoB!, you made 4 reviews for this story, too. I liked the plushies and the photos and I really hope I don't disappoint you (or any of you, guys) with the end I'll write for the story.

Thank you, Arian Yasha!, your excitement was very dear to me. That's why I feel horrible for not keeping my promise as I should have. Gomene!!

Thank you, Dance Me Into the Night!, I hope I can see you around, too. I really want to make my best for you all.

Thank you, Emilin Rose!, I still laugh when I re-read the chapter with GIR watching... you know. Originally that wasn't what GIR was going to be watching, but then the chapter wrote itself and I just let it flow. Unfortunately, I don't know if I'll be able to add GIR in the last chapters since I'm not good handling its personality... I hope I can, but I cannot promise anything.

Thank you, lydia!, even though you only wrote 1 review (and I don't mind) I hope you had been reading the story and that I hadn't disappointed you in any way. Originally I started this fic with the thought of: "what the heck! I'm going to writte whatever I want, in the way I want", but soon I understood that writting for others was better that writting for myself. Hope to see you here soon, too.

Thank you, Midnight Assassin740!, I appreciate your comments about Ren (I think the other also hated her but they didn't want to hurt my feelings). I'm not hurt, I'm really glad that we all have different points of view and we can share them without problem. But bear with us some more of Ren's presence. She'll be gone soon, I promise.

Well, here it is, after keeping you wating for hunderds of years, the 17th chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 17: Don't be a hero…

"Did you already finished watching your life in front of your eyes or you want to stare some more?"

"Uuhh…", the question made Dib's come fully aware of where he was. He was standing by Ren's side, but he also was watching ad Zim who was bent over his lifeless body. "WAH!!", he yelped, "Why am I lying there if I'm standing right here with you?!", he said gesturing exaggeratedly with his hands and arms swinging them frantically from him to Ren, to his dead body, to him again and so on.

"Because you are dead, Dib", Ren said plainly, as if answering what color was the sky. "This you, that is standing by my side, is how your soul remembers its physical form".

"But…", Dib said looking at Zim still gripping the coat of his physical form, "… can't Zim hear us?"

"Of course I can hear you, Dib scum", the alien said while he stood up, his back turned to Ren and ghost-Dib, "I can hear you perfectly fine".

"Zim!", Dib seemed relieved to be able to speak with him even dead, "I…"

"YOU GET BACK TO YOUR BODY SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS", the irken growled and pointed his claw to the lifeless Dib, "NOW!!"

"WHAT?!", Dib said, taken aback, "Why are you going to kick me for?! You were the one that got me killed in the first place, space-boy!!". He took one step toward Zim.

"I wasn't going to kill you, dofus!", Zim snarled and stomped as if throwing a tantrum, "I was going to kill HER!!". He pointed now at Ren, who was looking at them, unexpressive.

"Well", Dib said and crossed his arms over his chest, "if you hadn't tried to kill her, I wouldn't have pushed her aside so… IT'S YOUR FRIGGIN' FAULT!!".

"Mine?!", said Zim as if hurt, an evil smile graced his face, "if you hadn't been so dumb as to try to save an already dead, stinky, and stoopid worm-baby like her you would still be alive, Dib-Dumb!!"

"Hey!", Dib was going to reply with an smart comeback when… "You have a point you know", he finally said and tapped his chin with a finger. He turned to look at Ren.

"Can we go, now?", she said and shrugged, "We don't want to be late".

"Ren…", murmured Dib and let his shoulder fall no longer having a confident attitude; she didn't even graced him with a smile, no reassuring words, no kind words, no playful mood. No Ren. "… why?".

"You were going to die, anyway", she said in a plain tone; she had answered that question many years ago to others like him.

"Yes… but…", Dib seemed at the loss of words. Zim then stepped up in front of Ren and growled in her face.

"YOU! Put him back into his human vessel… ZIM COMMANDS YOU!"

Ren blinked nonchalant and looked at the alien. "Why? I thought you wanted him dead".

"What?!", Dib said and stepped between Zim and Ren; his eyes glued to the alien's, "Is that true, Zim?"

"Err…", the irken muttered, he couldn't take his eyes off Dib's. No answer came out, whatsoever.

"Is that so…", said Dib and hunched some finally taking his eyes off the alien, "… you really wanted me dead, then". The young paranormalist looked at Ren, who had no interest in their ramblings since she had taken her chance to give her own person some free space between herself and the two boys and was now looking at nothing in the horizon.

"O.K. Ren", Dib said looking at her in what he hoped was disdain, even though he hoped she started to laugh and could say something about how gullible he was for falling in a joke like that. He wanted her to tell him everything was okay… but she didn't. She looked at him and just nodded.

She started to walk to the edge of the roof, followed by Did.

"Farewell Zim", he said without turning back to look one last time at the alien, "it seems you got away with what you wanted. You won…"

Zim clenched his theet and fists, he felt so useless seeing the human boy go and there was nothing he could do to stop him, unless…

As if moved by another force's will, Zim ran behind the human and stretched his claw to grab him by the shoulder. "No, Dib! Please, sto…", when the irken pushed himself to close his claw over the human he went right through him and fell face first over the roof, "ough!". Dib stopped and looked at Zim's fallen figure. Ren stopped and rolled her eyes seeing it will take just a little bit more to detach both boys from each other. She crossed her arms over her breast and waited.

"Argh!", the alien growled in frustration not even considering to lift himself from the floor. He didn't even looked up at ghost-Dib, "Don't go, Dib. I… didn't want you dead".

"Zim…", muttered Dib looking at Zim's helpless form half-seated, half-sprawled in front of him.

"I must admit…", the irken said, finally looking sheepishly at the raven-haired human, "… I DID wanted you dead".

"Zim!", Dib growled and gave a step forth to reach Ren but Zim's yelped a 'wait' and the human stopped to look back at him.

"I told you I DID… past tense, yes?…", Zim clarified, "but now I don't want you to… be… dead".

"Too late for that, space-boy", said Dib and turned to give his back to the alien, "I'M already DEAD!!".

"I can bring you back…", said a hopeful Zim, "… and then I'll kick your ass!"

"Why, Zim, WHY?!", yelled Dib turning to the irken, "Why do you insist on kicking my ass? If you want me alive to make fun of me… then forget it!"

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO WHEN YOU TRY TO PLAY HERO AGAIN, YOU DON'T!!", Zim snapped at the human and sprang from his place in the ground to tackle Dib… but he fell as long as he was on the floor... again. How fast he had forgotten the Dib had no physical body to hold to, and thus could not be tackled. The irken lifted himself with hands and knees. He pounded his fists on the roof.

"You, Dib-scum!", he growled; the growl sounded pained, almost sad, "Why?! Why?! Why?! You should have stayed out of this and you wouldn't have gotten yourself killed".

"Zim…", Dib reached out to try and comfort Zim with a pat in the back but his hand went through the alien's body. He retreated his hand and looked at Zim with sad eyes.

"And she…", Zim said, and finally stood up; he started to chuckle insanely and he walked toward Ren with a very drunken-like swing, "… she is the one at fault. She took you away from me! From Zim!"

Ren looked at Zim with no trace of humanity, pity, fear or amusement. She was truly dead, inside and out. Dib could not believe the Ren he was looking at now was the same Ren he had had so many fun and unforgettable moments.

"Give him back…", hissed Zim once he stood in front of the girl, "GIVE HIM BACK, WITCH!!"

"Why do you want him back?", Ren asked bluntly. Zim, not expecting any answer from her, was looking at her face as if she had grown a third ear in the middle of her forehead.

"I asked: WHY do you want him back?", Ren repeated.

"Because…", the irken started but closed his mouth and looked over to ghost-Dib and then to the lifeless body that he used to call Dib.

"Well?", the girl pushed, "No answer for that? You just want him back to show off that you can get whatever you want, whenever you want it, Zimmy? Not this time, sweetheart. Better luck, next time". She turned and started to walk to the edge of the roof again.

"Come, Dib", she ordered, "we cannot waste anymore of our time here. I think you already said your goodbyes".

Dib looked at Zim's immobile form and started to walk to the edge, too.

"No, Dib!", Zim said and even though he knew ghost-Dib could pass through him he stepped in his path. Dib stopped more out of curiosity of what Zim had to say than to really stop. After all, Ren was right… there was nothing more to say. "Stay with me…", the irken spoke again, "… no matter what, I'll take you back into your big, fat head and bring you to life".

"… and that way you will be able to kick my ass, right Zim?", Dib said mockingly and chuckled some.

"Yes", the alien nodded.

"So I don't forget I should not play hero again, right?", the black-haired human said and laughed some.

"Definitely", Zim said and nodded vehemently, "you are so stoopid that I think I'll have to kick you more than once so you really don't forget".

"And how do you pretend to do that, Zimmy?", Ren asked; there was no malicious or mocking tone in her voice; just a question that sounded like: 'How are you doing today?'. Polite, but not really interested in the answer.

"I have something you humans lack of…", the irken said triumphantly.

"I wonder what _that_ can be…", Ren said without an ounce of curiosity.

Zim chuckled and then cackled his evil laugh…

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 18 coming soon... since I'm on vacations I'll work very hard to write the final chapters as soon as possible for you to finally read them. Stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. I MISSED U, GUYS, SSSOOOOO MUCH!! Is good to be back.


	18. Chapter 18: Death Touch

Well, here it is, chapter 18th of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: I really thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not.

Remember that " **o **" is a page braker; _italics_ means thoughts or emphazised words.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 18: Death Touch

Once Zim stopped laughing he walked to the Dib's lifeless body and picked it up. From where Dib-ghost and Ren were standing the alien was giving his back to them. Dib-ghost lifted a brow in surprise; the way Zim had lifted the body in his arms had been so carefully done, almost as if the irken had been afraid to break it apart. Dib-ghost wasn't sure but he thought he saw Zim run a claw through the scythe of his physical body in a reassuring way, and whispered something into his lifeless body's ear.

"Computer!", he growled to the irken symbol in the right side of his suit, "send the boot cruise to the Dib's headquarters… QUICK!"

"Yes, Zim", the robotic voiced answered in a bored tone. "Tracing trajectory. Boot cruise on its way".

It took less than ten minutes for the boot cruise to be in the house's roof. It hovered lightly at the edge.

"C'mon, Dib-stink", the irken said and walked into the cruise; he strapped the seatbelt across the lifeless-Dib, "time to bring you back to life".

Dib looked at Ren as if wondering if she was going to stop him or Zim. The young paranormalist hoped he could read any trace of the old Ren behind her eyes.

"TOD 7:31PM", she said. No teasing, playful tone. No suppressed laughter. No Ren again.

"Are you calling a friend to back you up?", Zim snarled and looked toward Ren over the cruise's roof.

"No, Zim", Dib-ghost said, "TOD means Time Of Death. I died at 7:31PM"

"So?", the irken replied, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Zim", Dib said, "when a creature dies… after a while, its body decompose until there is nothing left of it".

"I see…"; Zim said, even though he had never been so close to death before, "… and?"

"If the body decompose…", Ren went on before Dib could explain again, "… you will have no vessel to put the soul into".

The irken's eyes closed into slits. "Get in the cruise, Dib", he finally said. Dib-ghost did as he was told and the pod closed before Ren could go into; even though she didn't made the most minimal effort to go with them. Dib looked at her and the cruise left his house; her form grew smaller and smaller until Dib's house was out of sight.

**ooooo**

"Dib-worm", Zim said when they were almost at the irken's base, "how come if you have no physical body you can seat in the cruise?"

"Mhmm…", Dib pondered the question, "… dunno. Maybe is because my soul still thinks it's alive?"

Zim didn't replied; instead, he landed the cruise in his base's roof and dropped off. The alien went to the other side and freed the lifeless-Dib from the seatbelt. He lifted the body with the same tenderness and concern he had done back at Dib's house. The irken looked longingly at the pale face of the lifeless paranormalist.

"Don't die on me, Dib", the alien pled in a whisper; making his forehead and the cold forehead of the human touch. "Please… don't die on me".

"Zim…", Dib-ghost said, he had seen how worried the irken looked for him, "… why?"

Zim looked at Dib-ghost and started to walk, keeping the lifeless body close to him in his arms. He remained silent until they arrived at the core of the irken's underground base. The ghostly paranormalist sighed and didn't try to force an answer from the alien. _Geez! Zim acts as if he really misses me so much, I wonder why__…_

Zim placed the Dib's body in a huge cryogenic-like capsule; the irken worked with the capsule's keypad and several tubes and probes were attached to the body to measure vital signs. All the measures showed a flat line. Finally, the capsule was filled with a purple goo.

"You want to know why, _hooman_?", Zim said once he made sure the body was perfectly preserved, protected and in constant evaluation.

Dib-ghost nodded but seeing that the irken was not looking at him but at his floating body he gave a spoken answer: "Yes, Zim… why? Why are you taking care of _me,_ now, if we were never ever close before?"

"It may not be the right time…", the alien said turning to look at Dib-ghost. He seemed almost uncomfortable for whatever he was going to say. "I might not be the right one… but there's something about us, I want to say…". Zim walked to the dead-Dib and through him; the alien looked at the flickering image by the corner of his eye and said: "… cause there something between us, anyway". The irken kept walking until he reached the main board and started to run tests on the body. His claws flew over the keys with calculated accuracy.

"I might not be the right one…", he kept telling while checking any changes in the screen, "… it might not be the right time".

Dib-ghost was listening to the nonsensically rambling of the irken. _Something about us?__…_, Dib thought, _is he serious?_

"But there something about us I've got to tell…", Zim said, almost reluctantly, "… some kind of secret I'll share with you". The irken walked toward the Dib-ghost and closed his arms around it, even though he knew there was nothing to hug; Zim kept his arms at the limit of the ghostly form as if to mimic a real hug.

"I need you more than anything in my life…", the invader whispered to Dib-ghost, "I want you more than anything in my life…"

"Zim!", the ghostly paranormalist blinked in disbelief, "have you lost your mind?!"

"Dib-stink…", the irken said, "… I'll miss you more than anyone in my life".

"Don't play mind tricks on me, Zim!", the raven-haired boy replied, "if you think I…"

"I _love you_ more than anyone in my life", Zim finally said to not let the young human go forth in his rant. The irken looked at the Dib-ghost face.

"If that is true…", the human said; he stepped through the alien to 'get out' of the embrace, "… how come you have decided to reveal it now?!"

"Because he is losing you, Dib", Ren abruptly interrupted, coming out from a wall, "… he's losing you and doesn't want to admit it".

Both boys looked at the girl that they thought had left behind at Dib's house. Zim snarled.

"What are you doing here, Witch?!", the alien wasn't happy with this unwanted guest, "Why weren't you stopped by the base's security system?!"

Ren was going to answer when Dib's question came out: "Why did you followed us?"

"Because we need to go", the girl stated, "I have completed the assigned task and we need to go. And, Zim, your security system cannot trigger itself if there is not a foreing _body_ within your base. And I'm not solid anymore".

"Before we go", Dib said, "tell me: Why did you set me up? I thought… I thought we were friends".

"Don't say that, Dib-worm!", Zim spat, "you are going nowhere. You are staying here with me! With ZIM!!"

"But what if I don't, Zim?", the boy looked at the irken with tired eyes, "what if you cannot make me go back into my body? What then?"

"Well… I…", the invader tried to give a hopeful answer, "… I will build a new body for your soul, yes?"

"Zim…", Dib sighed, tired, "… would you do that because you said you loved me?"

"It's true!", the irken said, "All is true… I hadn't told you before because… well…"

"… because he was sure he would never lose you", Ren said, interrupting again. "When the touch of death is so tangible, people starts realizing which are their true feelings, you know? They even start wishing they had done things differently…"

"Could you SHUT UP!!", Zim growled at the girl; she didn't flinch an inch, "stay away from the Dib! He is mine! And you will not take him away!"

"Sorry, I can't", Ren replied, "He's dead. I'll take his soul to the place it has to be".

_When the touch of death is so tangible, people starts realizing which are their true feelings…_ Those words echoed in the Dib's mind. _They even start wishing they had done things differently…_

"Ren…", Dib retaliated, "… don't you feel remorse? You tricked me! You made me believe we were friends! What happened to that? We had fun together, didn't we?"

"I cannot feel remorse…", she said looking at him, "I was sent here for you. I fulfilled the request, and now we are leaving. So… if you what to say Zimmy, here, you love him, too; go ahead and lets go".

Ren walked around the place looking without interest the objects placed in the shelves. Bottles with fluids…

"Zim…", Dib said looking at the invader, "I'm not sure I love you, but… I'll surely miss you".

"Dib-stink…", the irken said and his antennae fell flat on his skull, "… the reason I didn't told you before was because… we didn't need to say it".

Test tubes…

"Why not?", Dib replied.

"Because…", Zim said and cleared his throat, "… we have shared many moments together. Even though we have fought all the time…"

Boxes filled with spare parts…

"Yes…", Dib smiled, remembering, "… but that's a very uncommon way to show someone you love them".

"Well…", Zim replied, "… you have never been in the _common_ side of your race, have you?"

More boxes…

"Well… no, but still…", Dib scratched the back of his head.

"Besides", Zim said arrogantly, "you should be honored that Zim had chosen you as his mating partner".

A cocoon… with a very familiar feather inside. Ren blinked and took it from the shelf.

"Wait, wait…", Dib stammered, "are you serious?! Mating?! You and me?!"

"Of course!", Zim nodded, "I mean… not right now. But it's a possibility in the future".

"Not if I'm dead, Zim", Dib rolled his eyes and snorted.

"But you haven't said no", Zim pointed, "which means you are considering the option".

"WHAT?!", Dib said and even though a ghost doesn't have blood to blush with; he felt his face hot.

"I still don't hear a no", the invader teased and smiled mischievously.

Dib was looking everywhere to find a way to change the conversation to a more comfortable topic, and he saw Ren fidgeting with a cocoon.

"What is Ren doing?", he asked and pointed behind Zim. The irken looked behind his shoulder and recognized the object the girl was toying with.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 19th coming right now... Stay tunned...

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so. (I just want to say I like Daft Punk's song, Something about us).


	19. Chapter 19: Good byes are not forever

Well, here it is, chapter 19th of my 2nd ZARD Attempt.

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter of all in this story; mostly, because I wanted to shed some light in Ren's past and present (even though I think you are not interested in it at all P). Also, I really thank all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not.

Remember that " **o **" is a page braker; _italics_ means thoughts or emphazised words.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 19: Good byes are not forever

"HEY!", the invader sprang to where Ren was and tried to snatch the cocoon from her grasp, "no touchy!"

"This is mine!", she replied and pulled the cocoon to her side.

"Founder keeps it…", Zim growled trying to pull, too.

"Give it back!", the girl said, "give me back my memory!". Zim and Ren were struggling for the cocoon so fiercely that it escaped their hands and fell at Dib-ghost's feet. He picked it up and looked inside, he gasped and looked in disbelief once again to the cocoon's content.

"Dib-stink!", Zim said, "give it to me. Give it to Zim!"

Ren said nothing. She seemed to have lost interest in the cocoon as soon as it went out of reach. "Let's go, Dib. Your time's over".

"Zim…", Dib said, "… forgive me". He let the cocoon fall to the floor with all the strength he had… a white light flashed out of it.

Ren gasped, finally showing traces of surprise in her gesture. A pair of white feathered-wings sprout from her back.

"What the…", Zim muttered and looked at the girl.

The white light coming out of the cocoon faded away; the feather trapped in it flew out and immediately was attracted to a spare spot in the right wing. The feather fitted perfectly and Ren blinked as if waking up.

"Hey!", she said and smiled to both boys, "wassup?!"

"Ren?", Dib said to check out if his assumption was correct, "are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, silly!", she said and walked toward him, "why? Shouldn't I?"

"Well…", Dib said and smiled some, "for a moment I thought we had lost you".

"I think I just woke up from a long nap", she said but before she could go on she exclaimed, "Dib! You are dead!"

"And guess who's fault is it…", growled Zim and stepped between Dib and Ren.

The girl remained silent for a moment and then she said: "I'm sorry… now I remember".

"Ren…", Dib said and gave a step up to her but Zim snarled so he stopped.

"I'm really, really sorry, Dib", the girl said and looked at her revealed wings, "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"Start with the part of making Dib live again", Zim spat.

"I cannot do that!", Ren said and covered her face with her hands; she started to sob, "I'm sorry… that I cannot do".

"WHAT?!", Zim and Dib scream at the same time. Both had a disappointed expression plastered on their faces.

…

…

…

"Haha… gott'cha!", said Ren taking her hands off her face and laughing, "Oh, boys! You should have seen your faces! You both are so gullible!"

Dib sighed in relief. _That__'__s the Ren I remember_. Zim only got more angry and took his spider legs off his pack.

"Don't toy us around, worm-baby", the invader growled, "fix Dib right now!"

"Just break his heart", Ren said plainly.

"Uh?", Dib blinked. Zim lifted himself with the spider legs and hovered over Ren's head.

"You better speak clearly, Ren-female", he threatened, "I'm quite sure that even though you are no longer alive I can give you a very painful punishment".

"I already told you", Ren said and placed her hands out to try to calm Zim's temper, "Dib knows what I'm talking about. Just break his heart".

"That means…", Dib said and looked at Zim, "Zim! Take my body out of the capsule, please".

"But the computer hasn't finished its test about which would be the best way to bring you back", the invader replied.

"Doesn't matter. Trust me!", Dib said. Zim looked at Ren and growled. The irken made his spider legs take him to the capsule and he reverted the process to take off Dib's body. _Thank God he didn__'__t striped my body from the clothes_, Dib-ghost thought relieved.

"Now what, Dib-uh", Zim said, the spider legs retracted to the pack. Ren got close but kept a safe distance between Zim and herself. She knew he could not harm her, but she knew it was better that way.

Dib stood in front of his body and pointed at his neck. "The heart-shaped pendant", he clarified, "break it, Zim".

Zim took the memento in his claw and was thinking on pulling it off the humans neck to brake it but… "Don't!", Ren said, she read Zim's mind, "if you take it off him, its power will be lost and Dib's soul will not go back to his body".

"You better be correct, stinky worm-baby", the irken replied, his left claw hold the winged heart and he punched it with his right claw. Ren bent forth with and "ough" and fell on her knees. Dib-ghost started to flicker until it became a breeze and went into the body's mouth. The 'blood' that started to drip from the broken heart floated lazily toward Ren and it splattered the same place in her chest were Dib had been shoot. She felt a burning pain and grunted, she spat some blood on her hand.

"Ugh!", she gagged, "worst feeling ever".

Zim remained kneeled by Dib's body. He started to believe that all Ren had said were lies but then the Dib's eyelids fluttered and the human opened his eyes.

"Zim…", he said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, Dib-stink…", Zim cooed but cleared his throat; he tried to sound menacing, "I'm still going to kick you, you know?"

"Yes…", Dib said, he smiled some and seated, "… I know". The young paranormalist looked over Zim's shoulder and saw that Ren had started to stand up, staggering. He also saw she had a fresh wound in her chest, and he realized it was the same spot Zim's ray gun had hit in his own chest. He lifted his gray shirt and found no scar.

"Ren…", he started but Zim growled. "She has already caused a lot of trouble", the irken said, "she better give a heck of an explanation or I'll tear apart her wings feather by feather".

The girl looked at the two of them and smiled faintly. "Hope you like long stories", she coughed, this time there was no blood.

**ooooo**

After Dib's clothes and Dib himself got the remaining goo cleaned, the three of them were seated in Zim's kitchen. Ren had declined Dib's efforts to bandage her wound. She just told him: "That's the pact I did with the token I gave you. Nothing can be taken without giving something in exchange".

"Okay", Ren started with a sigh, "Long story short: I DID had a car accident. All the scars I showed to you, Dib, were the last thing I saw before I died clamped in the car. The ambulance didn't make it on time. So, when I 'woke up' I remembered myself with the wounds but I changed them into scars… after all, the souls cannot be damaged by physical attacks. I must add I didn't knew how to do that, I was taught to do it by another 'Chooser'".

"A chooser?", Dib inquired, "what or who's that?"

"A Chooser is an angel-like spirit", Ren clarified, "it usually comes to guide the dead into the Realm of the Light… or even The Darkness. It all depends if you were good or bad… you know, the heaven-hell thing". Dib nodded. Zim huffed, he decided he wasn't going to buy that _crxp_.

"Okay, go on", Dib encouraged her.

"As I said, it taught me how to shift my spirit to look as I wished", Ren said, "I asked it if I could become a Chooser, too. It told he wasn't in charge of those decisions but someone would tell me if I fitted or not".

"Mhmm…", Dib muttered. Zim coughed: _bullsxit_. Dib looked at Zim with a silent warning; the invader showed his most innocent face.

"Anyway", Ren said to try to calm the tension in the room, "I was left in the Realm of Light and after a while… I cannot tell exactly how long since time doesn't matter when you are dead… I was told I would have a chance to be a Chooser. The first thing I was told was that a Chooser doesn't have a side: we can work for the Realm of Light or the Realm of Darkness as long as there is balance between them".

"Wow!", replied Dib, "So there is life after dead…"

"Yes..", Ren said, "you can call it like that".

"But then, if you became a chooser…", Dib said and this time Zim's antennas perked up, "how come you let me live?"

"Well…", Ren said and cleared her throat, "since we can work for both sides we can accept almost any type of request. And the request that was related to you didn't included a one way trip". She laughed some. Zim and Dib just looked at each other.

"But if you weren't going to kill the Dib", Zim finally got into the conversation, "why were you so bossy about taking him away?" The irken showed his serrated teeth in a threatening stance.

"That was due to the fact that I had lost a specific memory. While I was in my physical body the memory was still fresh; but once I went to the spiritual side the memories were sent to the feathers… and since that specific feather was missing, the memory was sent to it, wherever it was. And since I only remembered Dib was dead, but I didn't remember that wasn't the goal of my task, I thought he had to be taken to the Realms". Ren said and smiled at Zim trying to be in his good side. "To keep it simple, some of the feathers in our wings are memory containers, since Choosers cannot be disturbed by feelings like remorse, compassion, regret, and so on; we keep parts of our task's memories in our feathers and, when we have finished with it, those feathers are exchanged by new feathers back at the Netherland".

"So…", Zim said to make sure he had understood, "… the memory that was locked in that feather were the memories of not letting the Dib die and the Dib hanging out with you?". Ren nodded.

"The Netherland?", inquired Dib after a thoughtful silence. _So she didn't remember I had to remain alive and she didn't remembered our good times together; that was the reason she was so cold with us before, because the 'feelings' weren't in her anymore_, his mind finally stated.

"The Netherland is like a 'no man land'. It's a neutral ground, if you want to call it that way, where Choosers remain until a task needs to be fulfilled. Of course, being there doesn't mean we cannot visit the Realms once in a while", the girl said to make it as easy to understand as she could.

"That means you will forget about us when you go back?", Dib asked, he felt as if all he had gone through had been for nothing since Ren was going to forget him and Zim anyway.

"Partially", Ren said, she also seemed gloomy since she understood the reason for such question, "Choosers mostly remember the task that was requested and its resolution; whatever happened in-between has to go; as I said, we cannot be distracted by 'feelings'". The girl sighed.

"I see…", Dib sighed, too. He looked at Ren, "… and when are you leaving?"

"Oh, I…", the girl looked at both of them, "… I'll be going right now. My task is completed. Or so I hope". She smiled to both boys mischievously.

"Can we, at least, know which was your task and why it involved _me_ getting killed by _Zim_?", Dib asked. Zim perked up his antennae again; he was faking he was sleeping bent over the kitchen's table.

"Well…", Ren started, "originally the plan wasn't _you_ getting killed by _Zim_, Dib".

"No?", Dib asked, curious.

"No", the girl giggled, "the original idea was to make Zim jealous enough to confess his feelings for you… I could have done it the other way around, but it would have taken longer to have convinced Zim that I was an irken female in love with him. You know his race strives for the individual success in order to reach a bigger goal. So, two invaders in the Earth wouldn't have worked since Zim was going to feel threatened by the other invader instead of welcoming it, understand?"

"I see…", Dib nodded. Zim did, too.

"So, I had to charm you to get him jealous; I'm really sorry for playing with your feelings", Ren looked guiltily at Dib, "and sorry because Zim's obsessive-compulsive jealousy got you killed. I didn't thought he could have such strong feeling for you". She smiled at the irken.

"The only reason I did this", said Zim in self-defense, "was because you are not worthy of the Dib's company".

"And you are, uh, Zim?", Dib said rolling his eyes and trying to hide a smile.

"Of course!", the invader said and stood, taking out his chest and placing a fist over it as in a military salute, "In fact, you are the one that must feel honored to be with the great and amazing Zim!"

"Uh-uh", that was Dib's response and he looked at Ren again. Zim took his seat, feeling he was being ignored again but he didn't made much fuss about it since he was aware the annoying female would leave, and the Dib would be all for himself again. He smiled wickedly with that happy thought.

"And if you didn't expect Zim to kill me", Dib started, "why you decided to give me that necklace?"

"Well…", Ren said and smiled some, "… I thought Zim would never hurt you. But I was sure he was going to try to get me out of the picture, somehow. Since I spent most of my time with you, it was very obvious that you were going to be present when Zim tried to make his move… make the math and you have the answer to the equation".

"Yes, I see now…", Dib said thoughtful, "… you knew I was going to try to stop him and I would get hurt or dead in the process".

"Kind of…", Ren nodded, "… I hoped the first would happen, but I got ourselves ready for the second… you know, just in case".

Dib nodded.

"So. Dib,", Ren asked this time, "how do you feel about Zim?"

"WHAT?!", Dib yelped and this time he really blushed, "I… I don't know".

"Of course you do…", purred Ren. The girl stood up and walked toward the door. Zim lifted his head and waived bye-bye… he had waited so long for that moment.

"Oh, and guys!", she said stopping at the kitchen's doorway, "I hope you had enjoyed the dream from a couple of nights ago". Ren looked at them over her shoulder and winked at the boys as if assuring them their secret was safe with her.

"YOU WHAT?!", Zim snarled standing from the table and hitting the palms of his hands on the table's surface.

"REN!!", Dib face went red in an instant, "How could you?!"

"Hey!", the girl said and laughed at the boys outraged expression, "Don't blame me! I might have arranged that dream, but you both had had those thoughts roaming secretly in your minds for a while. I just decided to put them at good use".

Zim's jaw had almost dropped to the floor and Dib face was the envy of any tomato at that time.

"Anyway, remember what I told you Dib: be true to you, and be true to others. I have to leave now". Ren said, taking to her advantage that both boys were to shocked to say anything more. She went into Zim's living room.

"Wait!", Dib attempted one last shot, "Will we see you again?"

"Only Destiny can decide that…", Ren went toward the front door with that final answer. She spread her wings, which left some kind of stardust powder in her path by Zim's living room. She went through the closed door without opening it and disappeared.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 20th coming as soon as I can finish it... I hope.

A/N: No need for reviews unless you feel like doing so.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

Well, here it is, the last chapter of my 2nd ZARD Attempt: Chapter 20

Disclaimers: Invader Zim and all related titles belongs to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon. All rights reserved, etc. Mr. Otto, Ren and any other names I can come up with are mine, tough.

This fic is dedicated to MY crappy reviewer, I'm very glad I was able to met.

Summary: ZADR. A new student arrives at Dib and Zim's college. Dib thinks this new student is a dream come true. Zim thinks its a pain in the back.

_Italics_ means thoughts or emphazised words.

**X X X X X X X X X X**

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Dib was seating under a tree's shadow in the Kollege's square. It was Friday, almost a week had past since his deadly experience the previous Saturday. Dib wasn't surprised that none remembered the new student called Ren, not even Mr. Otto. He wouldn't have believed it either, were it not for the fact that Gir had delivered a note that morning when the human arrived at the Kollege's doors.

The young paranormalist had taken the note and had pocketed immediately; without a second thought or ounce of curiosity, and later he had forgotten about it. It was due to a break between classes, when he placed his hand inside his trench coat pocket, that he felt the paper there and pulled it out. He searched for a solitary spot - which was already described - and sat to read its content. The raven-haired boy was so absorbed reading that he didn't even notice a shadow in front of him.

"BOO!!", a voice boomed; the young human looked up, startled, and…

"ZIM!", he gasped; the irken was hanging upside down, the spider legs from his pack were griping the branches and keeping him in place.

"Hahahahahahaha", the alien laughed evilly. "Did I scared you, Dib-uh? Whatcha doing?"

"Of course you didn't scare me, Zim!", Dib tried to keep cool and attempted to make a decent come-back, "I don't think you can scare a baby, even if you tried".

"Riiight", the invader said, incredulous, "so… what were you doing?"

The human sighed and rubbed his left temple with the free hand; the note in his right one. "I was reading something", Dib said; he wasn't sure how much could he tell the invader without unleashing his anger.

"I see…", Zim nodded and noticed immediately that Dib had remain silent after that bit of information. _He__'__s definitely hiding something_. "… and can Zim know what were you reading?".

"Wow, Zim! You? Asking for permission instead of throwing a threat like: 'tell me or I'll pop your brain out your ear'?", Dib asked and looked at the hanging invader.

"Well…", Zim tried to not look weak in front of the young human, "… I can do it that way, too". The irken smiled mischievously and Dib mentally slapped himself for suggesting something like that.

"No…", he finally said and rolled his eyes, "I think that's fine; it's just that…"

"Yes…", Zim hissed, expectantly.

"This is a letter from Ren", the raven-haired human finally said. He studied Zim's face to check his reaction. As the human had thought, Zim wasn't happy with it.

"WHAT?!", the invader yelled, "has she come back?! Where is she?! I'll smash her into nothingness!!"

"Oh, Zim, relax!", the young paranormalist lifted a hand to try to calm the alien, "Ren is not here. She left, remember? She just… left a letter with Gir to deliver it to me".

"That GIR!", Zim ranted, "he's useless when I give him an order, but when that stinky female does… ARGH!!". The alien was swinging his arms in a tantrum so hard that Dib though the spider legs would give off and Zim would fall on his head. Thankfully, that didn't happened.

"Please, Zim!", Dib lifted a brow, "You are doing so much of a fuss for this. Just let it go already".

"NEVER!", the irken ranted again, "SHE got your attention in the same instant she crossed the classroom door, SHE took you away from Zim to spend time with you, SHE got you killed… Zim will never forgive her for that". Zim snarled and clenched and unclenched his fist as if expecting Ren to show up at any moment. Dib looked at Zim with that same perplexed look he had when the alien got furious at the mention of the girl's name.

"Well…", Dib said, "… she also brought me back to life, if I must recall". The invader gave Dib a reprobatory look.

"Dib-stink…", Zim said and his eyes softened; the alien stretched a hand toward the human. "I don't want to lose you again. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know, Zim", Dib nodded and took Zim's hand in his. "But you don't need to feel threatened or anything".

"Well…", the invader purred, "It would certainly feel better if…"

Dib had no chance to outguess the irken's reaction. He felt himself being pulled up by his hand. Zim, still upside down and with his arm outstretched gripping the human's hand, was smiling wickedly. When Dib looked down, he was dangling around 17 feet over the ground. _By Neptune! I don__'__t remember this tree to be so tall_, he thought. The young paranormalist placed the note in his trench coat's pocket, and looked up at Zim.

"Is this making you feel better, Zim?", Dib said, he didn't want to show fear or nervousness in his voice.

"It amuses me, yes…", Zim said, "… but there is something that would make me feel _even_ better".

"I wonder what _that_ could be?", Dib said; he didn't noticed he was gripping Zim's hand firmly, the human didn't want to take the risk to fall from that height. _I could manage it, but still__…_

"Tell Zim how do you feel about him, yes?", the invader said; he could feel the Dib's fear even though the human was trying to disguise it.

"WHAT?!", Dib yelped and rocked slightly left to right, "what would that probe?"

"It will probe you are loyal to Zim", the irken said. The spider legs' grip got steadier to not bounce off the branches by the human's swing.

"And how would you know I'm not lying just to get in your good side and get out of this mess?", Dib said, he looked at Zim and then he looked down. _If I can get ready for the fall, I will get less hurt__…__ just in case Zim goes berserk_.

"Because…", Zim said and closed his eyes to slits, "if what that Ren-female said is true… you feel something for Zim, too. And I demand to know".

Dib blushed immediately, he dared not to look up to not let Zim look at his red face. "Do you mean about the dream?", he asked as if not knowing what Zim was talking about.

"Yes, of course I'm talking about the dream", the alien chuckled; the Dib's fingers were fidgeting in his grip. The irken knew the human was nervous.

"It was just that, Zim", Dib said and sighed heavily. The young paranormalist was considering on letting himself fall from that height than to keep up with whatever Zim had planed.

"Is that so…?", Zim purred and he let lose of Dib's hand. The human looked up and felt himself fall, he didn't even realized he called Zim's name when he was falling. Whit the same speed Zim had let go his grip on the boy's hand, the irken had lashed two of the four spider legs to his rescue; now, the young paranormalist was secured by his waist and chest. Dib's sighed, relieved. He looked down and then up to the irken, who was still chuckling.

"Well?", the invader said, nonchalant.

"Well _what_, Zim?", Dib said, nervously; he gripped the spider leg around his waist. "Are you trying to make me 'confess' in a state of panic? That would show nothing. Fear is not the same as love if that what you are looking for".

"Mhmm…", Zim muttered thoughtful, "… then another measures must be taken, don't you think?"

Dib's eyes grew bigger in surprise. Zim's statement did nothing to ease the fast beating of his heart, and he didn't liked it a bit. The spider legs pulled up its cargo at Zim's level, who was already comfortably seated in a sturdy branch, but at the same time let the human dangle.

"'Welcome to my web', said the spider to the fly", Zim purred. Dib's face grew redder than humanly possible. He tried to let lose from the mechanical legs, without success.

"This is no longer funny, Zim", the young paranormalist growled, trying to go into a more familiar ground with the normal bickering he was used to have with Zim, "I demand you to let me go! Our recess is almost over".

"I don't think you must be worried about it, Dib-uh", Zim said, "since when are you worried about skipping classes? Remember that we used to skip once in a while when you attempted to foil my plans for human enslavement?"

Dib grunted and struggled with the mechanical limbs some more; he was starting to pant, exhausted. The spider legs retracted softly into the pack, rolling in the human to make his face closer to Zim's. The invader touched the human's cheek, he could feel the heat coming from Dib's face through the fabric of his gloves. The young paranormalist stopped struggling and looked at Zim. The aliens eyes showed that longingly stare Dib had seen when Zim had taken care of his body.

"Zim…", Dib said. The irken came out from his daydream and retreated his hand from the guy's face.

"Tell me what you don't like, _hooman_", the alien said, "and I… I…"

Zim seemed at the loose of words. Dib tried to figure out what the invader was trying to say.

"I'll change it", the alien finally said and looked into Dib's golden eyes. "Tell me and consider it done".

"Zim…", Dib answered, speechless. _He really mean it, doesn__'__t he?_, his mind said.

The irken kept staring at the human and, since Dib seemed reluctant to speak, he sighed and said: "I'm going to drop you off slowly".

"No, Zim, wait!", the young paranormalist finally spoke, "I…". Dib blushed again. Zim waited for him to go on.

"I don't want you to change anything", the human looked at the irken and stretched his right hand to remove the wig from Zim's head; the alien didn't stopped him. The contact lenses were next to go. Dib placed the items in the secret pocket inside the trench coat. "If you were to change, you would not be the Zim I know…", Dib made a long pause, as if considering what to say next; he smiled sheepishly, "… and love".

Zim showed a toothy smile at the Dib's words.

"But…", the human added immediately, "… I won't get to the 'mating' idea for a while, understood?"

"Oh, that…", Zim said and - even though the disappointment was clearly plastered in his face -, muttered, "… don't worry. I have my methods to make you surrender". The invader smiled mischievously.

"What? You are not thinking on letting me fall all the way to the ground, are you?", Dib answered and chuckled, "Don't you even dare to try or you can definitely forget about mating for the rest of your life".

"Mhmm…", the irken muttered, "… too bad, because that was my immediate thought". He smiled evilly.

"Zim… I don't want to ruin your good mood, but…", Dib took the piece of paper out of his pocket, "can I finally read this? We can read it together if you want, maybe this will assure you that you will not be seeing Ren again".

"Fine", the irken grumped, but he didn't seem as affected as before, "as long as the letter says she will not come back ever".

"There is only one way to find out", Dib said, "now, can I stop dangling 17 feet over the ground and seat on the branch, please?"

"I dunno…", Zim said as if pondering the question.

"Zim!", Dib grunted.

"Okay, okay", Zim said and smiled. The spider legs left Dib on the branch before retracting back to the pack. However, Zim placed an arm around the human's waist. That made the Dib closer to him, too.

Dib read out loud:

_Dear Dib,_

_If you are reading this is because I have left the Mortal Realm... and Gir has finally remember to give this letter to you. Also, I left you in Zim's good hands. I hope you two have finally accepted the feelings you have for each other._

_I don't know if you ever wondered who sent me out to look for you… and I don't know if you even care. But just let me tell you that the employer that gave me this task has been watching over you, and your family, all the time. But since you have always been a shy boy I was given the match-maker task._

_I won't have much to say. I just wanted you and Zim know that I had a great time with you both. I'll try to never forget you. I wish the best for you two._

_The person that hired me told me you would know the next word: ILU. _

_Love,_

_Ren_

_P. S. If Zim is with you while you read this I just want to say: 'Hi, Zimmy!! Don't worry! I won't steal Dib from you… yet. Lol'._

"GRR…", Zim growled, "That witch!"

"Relax, Zim", Dib reassured the alien, "she was just joking before she left". Dib's gaze looked once more to the letter. The irken got aware of that.

"So…", the invader said, "… any clue who sent that annoying, stinky, Ren-female?"

"Yes", Dib said and smiled nostalgically, "yes, I do".

The alien waited for the young paranormalist to say something more but, when he realized the human wasn't going to say anything…

"So…", Zim attempted.

"Mom…", was Dib plain answer. "She knew that I… we, needed some help from above".

**THE END**

**X X X X X X X X X X**

A/N: I'll start this author note with a very cliché sentence: "If I had been told, 2 years ago that I would be writing a ZAD story (from begining to end), I would have said 'Are you crazy?'"... But also, I have to say it wasn't my work alone that made this possible; it was a team work. I really enjoyed writting this fics for the readers that were always here for me. Now, guys... is your turn to enjoy the last chapter. Thanks to all of you that read - or keep reading - this fan fic despite if you review or not.

In this case, since the story is completed, feedback is highly appreciated to improve future stories... so, take your time. Thanks!


	21. Credits

**_Staff_**

**Planner**

ZADRookie

**History designer**

ZADRookie

**Writer**

ZADRookie

**Beta Reader (partially :P)**

My Crappy reviewer (aka, MadeUpFigment)

**Special Thanks To**

My Crappy reviewer

ArtemisFowlTheThird

The Smallest Invader

Nikooru-chan

PyschoB

Arian Yasha

Dance Me Into the Night

Emilin Rose

lydia

Midnight Assassin740

Chaos of the asylum

and

YOU!! For reading this story…

**Presented By**

ZADRookie

**Dedicated to**

My Crappy reviewer (aka, MadeUpFigment)


End file.
